A True Shinobi
by babylove969
Summary: Full Summary Inside and Warnings: Sasuke has returned to Konoha and now he helps them fight in the upcoming war. But secrets are going to be revealed and Konoha is going to get a rare find, a true Shinobi something they never expected from a certain missing-nin. How will Konoha feel when they find out that Sasuke isn't full of revenge after all, but instead he sacrificed himself.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this will eventually be a Kakashi/Sasuke pairing, but it won't be instant. It will be something that grows into more than just friends and teammates. There will be Kakashi/Iruka pairing at the start of this story as well. **_

_**Summary: Konoha finds out the true reason Sasuke left Konoha in the first place. With Sasuke being back in Konoha he continues to help Konoha anyway he can with the upcoming war. Kakashi fights beside Sasuke and keeping a close eye on him. Kakashi becomes more and more worried about Sasuke as it becomes clear that Sasuke truly only sees himself as a weapon and pawn for Konoha to use. Kakashi struggles to show Sasuke that he is so much more than just some tool.**_

_**Warnings: Sex eventually, mentions of torture, swearing, nothing too heavy though compared to my other stories.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

Kakashi woke on the cold hard cement floor with a start. His head felt fuzzy and his memory was a little foggy, but he knew he was in trouble. Kakashi forced his mind to clear as he looked around the cell that he was being held in. The last thing he remembered was walking through the woods with Pakun beside him. He was on his way back from a solo mission and Pakun was just keeping him company. The mission was simple and it didn't take him no more than three days to complete. He was half way to Konoha when he felt a needle pick on his neck. Kakashi moved his hand to find there was a dart in his neck. Before Kakashi could even get his mind to register what was in the dart he fell unconscious. Now god knows how many hours later he was finally waking up and found himself in a cold, dark, dirty cement cell with his ankle attacked to a chain, just long enough to go over to the other side of the cell, but not close enough to the door. Kakashi also noticed he had on some kind of mechanical collar around his neck that was locked and would need a key to open it. Kakashi didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to stay here to find out. He tried to make a small Chidori in his hand so he could break the chain attaching to his ankle, only when he tried to get his chakra to work he couldn't. He couldn't get his chakra to gather or to even flow through his body. Kakashi knew that was a bad sign so he started to look under his sleeves and shirt to try and find the source of the problem. Sure enough on his left hip there was a seal blocking his chakra. Without his chakra his body will eventually go weak and he wouldn't be able to defend himself unless he was close enough to hit the person. Kakashi sat up and found that his body was weak from whatever drug was in the dart. He leaned his back against the wall and just closed his eyes to try and get his head to stop spinning. After a few minutes Kakashi opened his eyes and was glad that the room was no longer spinning in circles. Kakashi didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't do much with his situation. Pakun would have headed to Konoha as fast as he could and would alert the Hokage. Kakashi knew that Pakun could find him anywhere in the world so all he had to do was wait until help arrived.

Kakashi didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he heard a metal door open down the hall. Kakashi stood up, he felt better now that the drug was leaving his system. Kakashi heard two separate footsteps and the sound of something being dragged. Kakashi was prepared for whatever was to come his way. Kakashi saw two men in black masks covering their face appear in front of the cell. The one man opened it and moved aside while the other man threw an unconscious man into the cell. The man rolled on the floor and landed on the other side of the cell. Kakashi didn't waste his time to question his kidnappers.

"What do you want with me?" Kakashi demanded.

"The secret to bringing down Konoha. That one there hasn't spoken a single word, but he'll be dead in a few days. Maybe that will loosen your tongue." The one man said with a deadly tone.

The other man shut and locked the cell door before they both headed back down the hallway. Only when Kakashi heard the second door close did he move over to the other captive. He was covered in blood and dirt. His jeans were torn in various spots; his shirt was in shreds, but still on his body. Kakashi bent down and gently rolled the unconscious man over and he couldn't believe who he was seeing. The man's face was black and blue, with dirt and blood on his face, neck and arms. Some was dry and some was fresh. Underneath all of that blood, dirt and bruises was a face he never expected to see, Sasuke. Kakashi was stunned that his old student was here. Kakashi didn't understand why they would take Sasuke, just like he didn't understand why Sasuke hadn't told them anything to ease his pain. Kakashi had endless questions flooding his mind and the one that stood out the most was that Sasuke might be dead. Kakashi couldn't see if he was breathing or not so with a shaky hand he reached out to check for a pulse. He found one, it was weak, but it was there. Sasuke's breathing was shallow and laboured and Kakashi knew what the man said was true; he would be dead in the next few days without medical help. Sasuke's skin was freezing cold from being in this cell and Kakashi couldn't help, but wonder how long he had been here.

"Sasuke" Kakashi could barely hear his own voice.

Kakashi didn't know what was going on or how long Sasuke had been here, but the fear in him was starting to swallow him whole. He needed to wake Sasuke up to speak to him. He needed to make sure that Sasuke was alive and could hold on until help arrived.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said louder this time as he gently shook Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke let out a weak groan at the sound of his name. He hadn't heard his name in a long time. Sasuke didn't even know how long he had been captive here. Sasuke thought it was just some dream that he heard his name, but then he heard it again and again. He could feel his body being shook slightly so he forced his eyes to open slightly, but there truly was no point.

"Sasuke, that's it wake up."

Sasuke knew that voice, it was Kakashi, but he couldn't figure out why he would be here.

"Kakashi" Sasuke's voice was weak and hoarse. It was clear that he hadn't used it in a while.

"I'm right here. Come on open your eyes for me Sasuke."

Sasuke forced his eyes to open and the second Kakashi saw Sasuke's eyes fully open he knew something was wrong. Sasuke wasn't looking at him; he was looking in his direction, but not at him. His eyes were red and irritated, but what scared Kakashi more was that they were blank.

"You can't see me." Kakashi stated sadly.

"I can't see anything." Sasuke said weakly and with a shortness of breath.

Sasuke's eyes started to close and Kakashi spoke.

"I need you to stay awake Sasuke. Come on Sasuke stay awake with me. How long has it been since you went blind?"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and it scared Kakashi more than he wanted to admit that it took so much energy for Sasuke to just open his eyes.

"I don't know. My chakra is sealed and it was affecting my eyes. They put some chemical in my eyes everything went dark. They still burn from it." Sasuke's breathing was getting wheezy and his voice was shaky.

"I'm going to lift your shirt and just look at the seal. I have one on my hip to and my ankle is chained to the wall. I also have the same collar you do. Do you know what the collar does?" Kakashi asked gently as he lifted Sasuke's shirt.

Kakashi knew that Sasuke was terrified and he knew that Sasuke was dying. Kakashi had to close his eyes when he saw the state of Sasuke's torso was in. He was covered in blood and dirt. Kakashi could tell that ten of his ribs were broken; he had multiple stab wounds and scars all over his torso. He had chemical burns on his torso and whip markings. Kakashi couldn't imagine what his back looked like as well. He also had the same seal on his left hip that Kakashi did. Kakashi put Sasuke's shirt back down and couldn't help the tears that were burning at his eyes.

"It shocks you so you can't fight back when the chain is removed." Sasuke answered weakly.

"When were you taken?"

"May fifth. I didn't even sense them. I was just walking in the forest when a dart hit me. I had just killed Orochimaru. I thought this was about that, but they just keep asking me about Konoha's weaknesses."

"Have you told them anything?"

"No"

"I didn't think you did, but I just wanted to make sure. I'm going to pick you up and move you ok?" Kakashi asked gently.

Sasuke gave a weak nod. Kakashi gently picked Sasuke up bridal style and a small scream escaped Sasuke's mouth.

"Shh it's okay"

Kakashi headed over to the other side of the cell and Kakashi sat down and laid Sasuke down on the floor with his head on his thigh. Kakashi stroked Sasuke's hair to just try and comfort him.

"How long have I been here?" Sasuke asked weakly.

"It's August fifteen, or it was when I was taken. It's been three months and ten days. Were you alone when you first woke up?"

"Yes"

"Did they torture you right away?"

"When I woke they asked me to tell them about Konoha, but I wouldn't. That's when it started. I'm dying that's why you're here."

Sasuke tried to take a breath, but all it came out as was a wheeze. Sasuke coughed and Kakashi could see some blood coming down the side of Sasuke's mouth. Kakashi had never been more afraid in his life then he was in this moment. There was a high chance that Sasuke, his old student, would die right here in his arms after being tortured for over three months.

"Sasuke, listen to me. Pakun was with me when I was taken; he's on his way to Konoha as we speak. Help is on the way you just have to hold on a little while longer."

"It hurts. I can't do this anymore. You could end it, you could kill me and make it stop." Sasuke said with a hitch to his voice.

"I'm not going to do that Sasuke. There's still hope. I was only half a day away from Konoha when I was taken. Pakun could already be there and help will be on their way. You just have to fight for a little while longer. You can do this."

Sasuke closed his eyes and his breathing was getting worse. Kakashi watched as Sasuke tried to breath, but all he got was wheezy gasps. Kakashi held Sasuke's hand and stroked his hair. Every now and then a few tears would escape Sasuke's closed eyes. Kakashi didn't know what to do, but he was praying with everything in him that help would arrive soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pakun ran as fast as his little legs would take him back to Konoha. He was able to hide when Kakashi was captured. Pakun wanted to jump in and help, but he wasn't that strong of a ninja hound. He was a tracker and a companion the best thing he could do was to get back to Konoha and alert the Hokage. Pakun knew he could track Kakashi no matter where he was so he wasn't worried about losing Kakashi. He was just hoping that Kakashi would be alright until help could get to him. It was a good six hours later when Pakun finally arrived in Konoha. He headed straight for the Hokage Tower and up to Tsunade's office. Pakun went right in not even caring that Tsunade wasn't alone. In the office with Tsunade was Asuma, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba. Their conversation stopped once Pakun jumped up on the desk.

"Tsunade-Sama Kakashi has been taken." Pakun said with short of breath.

"When?" Tsunade asked.

"Six hours ago. He was struck by a dart and was unconscious almost instantly. Two men in masks took him. I didn't follow I came straight here. I can still track his scent."

"The four of you go with Pakun and bring Kakashi back. How far away is he?" Tsunade asked Pakun.

"From what I can tell about a day away."

"Go and hurry I'll meet you at the hospital. I don't care if he is fine I want to run his blood from the dart. Asuma you are in charge move quick." Tsunade ordered.

"Let's go." Asuma said.

The four Shinobi and Pakun left the office and ran straight for the front gates. They had to hurry when a Shinobi was taken there was no telling how long they had left to live before their captor killed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi didn't know how long they had been sitting down in the cold cell. Sasuke had fallen asleep and Kakashi was left in the quiet with the only sound of Sasuke's laboured breathing. Kakashi had to do his best to hide the fear that was filling his chest. Sasuke was getting worse and Kakashi didn't know how much longer he would last. Kakashi's fear got worse when he heard the metal door open again followed by footsteps. Sasuke startled awake with the sound of the door and Kakashi imagined that Sasuke had come to fear that sound.

"Not again." Sasuke said with nothing but fear in his voice.

Kakashi squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Don't show them fear. I'm right here Sasuke. It's going to be okay help is on the way."

"Don't give them anything. No matter what you can't tell them anything." Sasuke said in a hurry before the cell door opened.

The two men appeared again in black masks. Kakashi instantly put a protective arm around Sasuke. The two men approached them and the one grabbed Sasuke and started to pull him away from Kakashi.

"Leave him alone. Take me!" Kakashi yelled as Sasuke was pulled from his grip.

The man had Sasuke by his hair and was dragging him out of the cell. Sasuke was struggling, but he wasn't strong enough. Kakashi got up and approached the men, but he didn't get far before the second man hit a button on a black device and Kakashi felt electrical shocks going through his body. Kakashi immediately collapsed on the floor and all he could do was watch as the cell door closed and Sasuke was dragged away once again. Kakashi fought as best as he could against the blackness, but he was all too quickly consumed by it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi woke up to a pounding headache from the electric shocks. He also woke up alone. Kakashi didn't know how long he had been out, but it was scaring him that Sasuke wasn't back yet. Kakashi couldn't hear anything outside of this area, so he couldn't even tell if Sasuke was being tortured or not. Kakashi didn't know what had happened to Sasuke, but he did know that he killed Orochimaru so it was possible that Sasuke was on his way to Konoha when he was attacked. Kakashi didn't know the whole story and he was hoping he could get Sasuke to tell him once he was healed and in better shape to tell him. Kakashi had always believed that there was more to Sasuke. Even in the last three years Kakashi couldn't help, but hope that Sasuke would return. Kakashi knew the road of revenge better than anyone and he could sympathize with Sasuke and why his need for revenge was so strong. Sasuke had seen his whole family dead in the streets, had seen his own parents being killed by his older brother. That would change anyone, especially a small child. To Kakashi at the end of the day Sasuke was just thirteen years old when he left. He was a child and without an adult there to help guide him in the right direction it was only a matter of time before he made a huge mistake. Even now Sasuke was only sixteen years old and had spent close to three and a half months being tortured for information on a village he no longer lived in. It was natural for Sasuke to be terrified and in pain. Men three times his age would have broken by now and gave any information they could just to make it stop. Sasuke was brave, even at his young age to withstand the torture. Kakashi was just hoping that help would arrive soon, before Sasuke died in his arms.

Kakashi heard the metal door opening and he stood up, but he made sure he didn't stand in an attack position. Kakashi didn't want to be shocked again and leave Sasuke alone. Kakashi watched as the two men approached the cell one dragging Sasuke behind him. The other man opened the cell door and the man that was holding Sasuke threw him into the cell. Kakashi was quick though and he caught him in his arms before Sasuke hit the ground. Both men gave a cruel laugh as the cell door was closed and they left once again. Kakashi brought Sasuke over to the wall and Kakashi sat down and held Sasuke close to his chest. Kakashi looked down and saw that Sasuke was bleeding from his stomach. Kakashi moved what was left of Sasuke's shirt up and saw that he had a large and deep stab wound on his left side. It was bleeding heavily and Kakashi needed to try and slow it down. Kakashi very carefully removed his ninja jacket and pressed it against the bleeding. Sasuke let out a soft scream at the pressure of Kakashi's hand against him.

"It's okay it's just me. I'm trying to slow the bleeding down." Kakashi said gently.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and he saw that half of his face was covered in blood from multiple blows to the side of his head. Kakashi noticed that the collar had been removed and Kakashi could see his neck was all raw and bruised from it. Kakashi also knew that with the collar being gone that was a bad sign. Kakashi also noticed that Sasuke's right hand, wrist and every finger was broken. Kakashi could already feel the blood going through his jacket and onto his hand. Kakashi truly didn't know if Sasuke would make it, but he wasn't going to tell Sasuke that. If Sasuke was going to die in his arms he was going to make sure he did feeling safe and protected. He was going to make sure Sasuke died knowing that he cared about him. Kakashi put his other hand on Sasuke's head and stroked his hair.

"There's something you need to know." Sasuke chocked out.

"Shh, save your breath and energy. You can tell me later once you're healed." Kakashi said softly.

"You know I'm not going to make it. I know I'm not. I can't die without someone knowing the truth. I didn't leave for revenge."

Sasuke was struggling to talk and Kakashi really did want him to stop, but at the same time Sasuke knew he was dying. If this was going to be the last thing Sasuke said then Kakashi was going to listen to him.

"Why did you leave?"

"Innocent people were dead because of me. The Third was dead because of me. He came to take me and the village was destroyed and people were killed. I couldn't let that happen again. I knew when Itachi came for Naruto that a war was coming. You all tried to hide it, but I knew. They had to get serious; they had to fight to get stronger so they would live through it. That night that we talked I gave up on revenge; I didn't want to disappoint you. Then the Sound four showed up and I knew he would be back and kill more people. So I left with them, but I didn't think anyone would catch up in time. I couldn't let him get to Naruto so I fought him to protect him from that. Once he was down I made sure he would be okay until help came and then I left. I did what Konoha wouldn't do; they should have sent me away to protect the innocent people in the village. I wasn't going to let more people die. I'm sorry." Sasuke chocked out.

Sasuke started coughing and Kakashi could see the blood coming out of Sasuke's mouth. Once Sasuke stopped coughing Kakashi spoke.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. What you did was selfless and brave. I couldn't be prouder of you. You are a hero Sasuke and I won't let people forget it."

Kakashi couldn't believe the amount of blood that was already on the floor. Kakashi knew Sasuke wasn't going to make it. He didn't know where help was, but at this rate it wouldn't matter. Sasuke would never survive the journey back home. Kakashi could feel his heart breaking at the site of his student dying in his arms. Sasuke threw everything away just to protect Konoha and Kakashi was going to make sure everyone knew about it. He wasn't going to let Sasuke die a traitor. Kakashi sat there stroking Sasuke's hair and keeping pressure on his wound. The blood had long soaked through his jacket and his hand. There was a puddle on the floor and Sasuke was getting extremely pale. Kakashi didn't know how long they were sitting there without talking, but Sasuke was the one to finally break the silence. His voice was weak and wheezy from his breathing. Kakashi was worried that Sasuke had a puncture lung.

"There's no pain, everything is numb."

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke with fear in his eyes. He didn't say anything, but to Sasuke he didn't need to. Sasuke knew that was a bad sign.

"This is it, isn't it." Sasuke said with fear in his voice.

Sasuke might be a Shinobi and he might be brave, but that didn't change that he was just sixteen and in a great deal of pain. Sasuke had every right to be terrified, he was going to die and it would be soon. He was young and had lived a hard life already. Kakashi wished he could take the pain from Sasuke. He wished that he could trade places with Sasuke and he could live. He couldn't do any of that though, so he would do the only thing he could do.

"It is, but its' okay. You have a whole family waiting for you. Your mother will hug you and tell you how she loves you. Your father, he's going to be so proud of you. You have become an amazing Shinobi. I know I couldn't be prouder of you. I don't want you to die, but if you can't hold on it's okay. I'm right here with you it's okay. You have always been my favorite student. I always saw us fighting together on a single team doing dangerous missions. I knew you were going to be more powerful than me, then anyone in the village. You will always have a special place in my heart." Kakashi said as he fought back the tears.

"I'm glad you are here with me." Sasuke choked out.

Sasuke had his eyes closed the whole time, his breathing was coming out in slow wheezy gasps and Kakashi knew that Sasuke wouldn't make it much longer. He needed medical attention if he even wanted to stand the chance. Kakashi sat there just stroking Sasuke's hair and listening to his laboured and weak breathing. Kakashi kept telling Sasuke that it was okay and that he cared about him. Kakashi moved the jacket around so it would be able to soak up more blood and Kakashi was hoping he would be able to slow it down. Kakashi knew there was no point, but he wasn't going to give up. Kakashi knew that even if they were found soon Sasuke only had a five percent chance of getting back to Konoha alive without medical attention. Kakashi wasn't going to give up though, not until Sasuke was dead and even then Kakashi would make sure Sasuke was buried and remembered. He wasn't going to let Sasuke's good name die with him. He was going to make sure everyone knew what he sacrificed for them. Kakashi heard the metal door opening again and Kakashi feared the worst. With the collar on he wouldn't be able to protect Sasuke and if they took him and Sasuke died somewhere alone and afraid, Kakashi couldn't live with that. Kakashi heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall followed by his name.

"Kakashi!" Asuma yelled.

"Down here!" Kakashi yelled back.

Asuma ran down the hall towards Kakashi's voice. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Pakun were behind him. When Asuma reached the cell door he used his chakra blades to cut the lock off and opened it. None of them could believe who was in Kakashi's arms.

"Holy shit." Kiba said softly, but in the quiet of the cell it echoed.

Asuma went over to Kakashi and bent down to look at Sasuke. There was blood all over the floor and over Kakashi. They could all hear Sasuke's breathing and they all knew he was in bad shape. Asuma looked at Kakashi and he could see the pain in his eyes, Sasuke was very close to death, so close that he might not make it back. Asuma took his jacket off and pulled his shirt off. He ripped it into a few pieces before he spoke.

"Move your jacket. We need to try and slow the bleeding down."

Shikamaru ran out of the cell and up the stairs.

"Shikamaru" Neji yelled after him, but he was already gone.

Kakashi removed his hand and his jacket and Asuma moved what was left of Sasuke's shirt up and started looked at Sasuke's wound.

"This is bad. Kakashi."

"I know, but I'm not going to leave him here. I'm not going to stop until he's dead. We have to try." Kakashi said with pain in his voice.

Shikamaru came running back into the cell.

"Where did you go?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru went over to Sasuke and bent down he started to put small plant leaves on Sasuke's wound.

"I saw it outside. It's a plant that healers use to help heal wounds. It won't do much, but it'll slow the bleeding down. Between the leaves and pressure we might be able to get it stop. If he doesn't lose any more blood he might survive the journey."

Asuma and Shikamaru worked together. Shikamaru placed the leaves all over and inside Sasuke's wound. Once that was done Asuma wrapped his shirt tightly around Sasuke's stomach to try to stop the bleeding. Once that was done Asuma went and used his chakra blades to cut off the collar and the chain from Kakashi's ankle. Shikamaru took his jacket off and put it on Sasuke very carefully.

"If his body gets much colder he won't wake up." Shikamaru said.

"Tsunade will meet us at the hospital. Are you okay to take him?" Asuma asked.

"I have him, but my chakra is sealed so I won't be able to fight." Kakashi said as he picked Sasuke up bridal style and got up himself.

"You don't worry about that. If something happens, just head for Konoha and we will deal with any enemies." Asuma said.

They all ran out of the cell, up the stairs and out of the jail that held Kakashi and Sasuke. They traveled hard and they traveled fast to reach Konoha. Kakashi carried Sasuke the whole way there and he could feel the blood slowing down, but near the end he could feel the blood starting to soak through Shikamaru's jacket. The only comfort Kakashi had was Sasuke's weak, wheezy breathing. The blood had slowed down, but  
he was still at risk of many other injuries, including infection. By the time they reached Konoha's hospital it was just barely after sunrise. The squad had been out for two days now and they had been traveling non-stop. When they approached the hospital Tsunade was standing out front of it waiting for their return. With her was also Naruto and Sakura, who heard about their sensei's capture. None of them were prepared to see Sasuke in Kakashi's arms clinging to life. Tsunade ran over to them and took in the amount of blood on Shikamaru's jacket and on Kakashi.

"Get him inside right now examine room three." Tsunade ordered.

They all ran inside and Kakashi headed straight for examine room three. He placed Sasuke down on the bed and Tsunade went over to Sasuke along with Sakura.

"He's not a traitor." Kakashi said with a breathless voice.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked as she removed the jacket.

"I'll explain later, but he didn't betray the village. You just have to trust me."

"Kiba, get the nurses in here and tell them to bring as much O negative blood that they can find, a crash cart and heating blankets. Hurry." Tsunade ordered.

Kiba ran from the room and over to the nurses desk to tell them what Tsunade needed.

"A crash cart?" Naruto asked with worry to his voice.

"Everyone out, I need to concentrate." Tsunade ordered.

Nurses flooded the room and went over to Tsunade to see what they could do to help. Asuma started to shuffle the others out of the room, except for Kakashi.

"I'm not leaving him." Kakashi said in a serious voice.

Tsunade took one look at Kakashi and knew she wouldn't be able to get him to leave.

"Stay out of the way."

A nurse came into the room with three bags of blood.

"We only have three bags of O negative blood." The nurse placed them down on a medical cart.

"That's a start, but we will need more. Run a line through."

The nurse grabbed one of the bags and started to work on getting Sasuke set up for the blood transfusion. Kakashi made sure he stood back and out of the way of the nurses. He wasn't going to leave Sasuke now; if Sasuke was going to die he would be there for him. He wasn't going to let Sasuke down. Kakashi stood back and watched as Tsunade and Sakura worked on Sasuke. There was blood everywhere, on his torso, the bed and Shikamaru's jacket that at this point should just be burnt. A nurse came over to Kakashi and spoke.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" The nurse asked with concern.

Kakashi looked down at himself and for the first time saw the amount of blood that soaked through his clothes. His whole chest and stomach was covered in it as well as both his hands.

"I'm fine, it's not my blood." Kakashi said with a distant voice.

The nurse walked away and went back to helping Tsunade and Sakura. Kakashi couldn't believe everything that had happened. He didn't even know how long he had been gone for, but if he had to guess it was at least two days. Kakashi watched in horror as Sasuke's heart monitor flat lined and Sasuke's heart stopped. Tsunade grabbed the crash cart and charged the machine to two hundred. She grabbed the paddles and placed them against Sasuke's bare chest.

"Clear" She yelled before she shocked Sasuke's heart.

His heart still wasn't beating.

"Charge to three hundred." Tsunade told the nurse behind her.

The nurse turned the machine up higher and Tsunade once again yelled clear. Kakashi watched as Sasuke's small frame came off the bed from the electrical voltage going through his body. Kakashi thought he would cry when he heard the soft beeping from the heart monitor. Sasuke was still hanging on with everything in him. Tsunade handed the paddles back to the nurse and continued to work on Sasuke. She looked over at his left hip and noticed the seal.

"Do you know what the seal is?"

"They sealed his chakra. I have one two."

"Meko, send someone for Ibiki and have him come down here to remove the seals." Tsunade told one of her nurses.

The nurse left and Kakashi spoke.

"He's blind. He said the seal was making it hard to see, but they put some chemical in his eyes. He said his eyes were still burning from it."

"That's a good sign; it means that his nerves were still alive and active. I might be able to save his eye sight, especially once the seal is removed. He's still losing too much blood, hang up another line. Kakashi I need you to go out in the waiting room and see if any of them have O negative blood and willing to donate."

"I shouldn't leave him."

"You can come right back in here. He needs more blood so he has the chance at fighting."

Kakashi left the room and quickly went over to the waiting room where the others were waiting. They all approached Kakashi as he came towards them.

"How is he?" Naruto asked.

"He needs blood and they only have three bags of it, one left. Tsunade wants to know if any of you have O negative blood and are willing to donate some."

"I'm O negative I can give some." Neji said.

"I'm AB positive." Shikamaru said.

"I'm B negative." Asuma said.

"I'm A positive." Naruto said.

"I don't know what I am, but I'm willing to get tested to see." Kiba said.

"One of the nurses will be able to tell you." Kakashi said.

"Maybe we should tell the rest of the group Sasuke's back. Maybe they would be willing to donate if they have the same blood." Naruto suggested.

"Do it and hurry back." Kakashi said.

"He's going to be okay though right?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. His heart stopped a few minutes ago, but Tsunade was able to get it started again. He was there for three and a half months Naruto. His body is very injured and weak." Kakashi said.

"You said he wasn't a traitor. He must have told you something." Asuma said.

"He did and I will explain later. Once Tsunade has finished, I'll explain."

"I'll go get the others and see if they can donate." Naruto said.

"Neji and I will go to the nurses and get the blood drawn." Kiba said.

"I need to get back in there with him."

"Are you okay?" Asuma asked as he gently held Kakashi's arm before he could leave.

"I'm fine. A nurse sent someone to get Ibiki to remove the seals. They didn't hurt me."

Asuma gave a nod and let go of Kakashi's arm. Kakashi headed back inside the room, while Naruto left the hospital and Neji and Kiba headed over to the nurses desk.

"Do you think he didn't leave willingly?" Shikamaru asked Asuma once they were alone.

"I don't know. You were the leader of the squad that went after him. Did he seem like he didn't want to go?"

"I don't know, they kept him in some barrel we never saw him. Only Naruto did, but they fought. If Sasuke didn't want to leave then why fight Naruto?"

"Nothing in life is simple. Maybe Sasuke didn't have a choice in leaving. Maybe whatever they did to him changed him temporarily. We won't know until Kakashi informs us."

"His chance of survival is five percent at best right now. If he has been in that place for three and a half months there's no telling what they did to him. We don't even know if it was more than two captors or not."

"We will ask Kakashi when he comes back out. Sasuke is still fighting and as long as he doesn't give up he might just come out of this alive."

"Something didn't feel right three years ago. I shouldn't have let it go. Maybe if I had pushed it this wouldn't have happened."

"You can't blame yourself for this. No one could have seen this coming. We don't know what happened three years ago. The best thing we can do is just wait and see what Kakashi has to say."

"And if we were all wrong?" Shikamaru asked with worry to his voice.

"Then we do what we can to make it up to him and to help him. Whether he left willingly or not Sasuke is going to have problems from whatever he's seen and done in the Sound. Plus it's safe to say he's been tortured for the last three and a half months. He's not going to be okay after everything."

"Hopefully he'll let us help."

"Let's just hope that he lives first, than we can worry about the rest."

Shikamaru let out a sigh and started to pace. He was worried that he had gotten it wrong all these years. Shikamaru wasn't used to being wrong. He was an intelligent person, he thought everything through and he thought of himself as observant. He was good at reading people. He knew Sasuke left for revenge the whole village did, but a small part of Shikamaru felt like he was missing something, that something was off about the way Sasuke was before he left. Shikamaru always felt like he was missing a piece of the puzzle and now he was afraid he would find out Sasuke didn't want to leave. That they had abandoned him to survive in the Sound when they could have fought to get him out. Shikamaru didn't have a problem with being wrong, but this wasn't something he wanted to be wrong about. He didn't want to find out that he left a commrad to fight in the Sound alone, while they all judged him.

Kakashi went back into the room and saw that Tsunade had hooked Sasuke up to a ventilator.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked with worry to his voice.

"His lungs are both damage and he isn't able to get enough oxygen into his lungs. He needs the ventilator to help him to breathe properly. I'm healing his lungs and with time he won't need the ventilator. His body just needs to get his oxygen levels back up and his lungs need a break. Did you find out about the blood?"

"Neji is the only one with the same blood he's donating some. Kiba didn't know what his blood type is so he's getting tested. Naruto went to tell the others in the group about Sasuke's return and to see if any of them can donate."

"Good. Ibiki will be here soon to remove the seals. I want you to get blood taken and have it ran for any drugs or poisons that could be from the dart."

"I will."

"I can take your blood in here Kakashi-San." A nurse said.

Kakashi gave a nod and the nurse came over to him once she grabbed a needle and vial.

"Please have a seat."

Kakashi sat down in one of the chairs in the examine room. He removed his jacket half way so he could pull his left arm out. The nurse worked quickly and took his blood. Once that was done Kakashi put his arm back into his jacket and did it up. Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. He was starting to feel the effects of the chakra seal. He was getting to be very exhausted and in need of sleep and energy. Kakashi knew that if he was feeling like this after just two days, then Sasuke had to of been feeling a hundred times worse.

"You alright Kakashi?" Tsunade asked with concern.

"Just tired. I'm not used to my chakra being blocked off."

"Once the seal is removed you'll start to feel better. You've been gone for two days. I'm assuming you hadn't had any sleep, food or water. You need to eat and drink something to help with your energy."

"I will once I know he's alright."

"Then just sit there for now."

Tsunade and Sakura worked on Sasuke in complete concentration. Kakashi sat in the chair and watched as they worked from one body part to the next. They only spoke when they needed something from the nurses and that wasn't much. An hour later Tsunade finally spoke.

"He's as healed as we will be able to get him, now he just needs time. Kakashi go out and see if anyone else has come and can donate blood. He only has about fifty percent of blood in him and I would like to get him closer to eight percent. I'll be out there shortly. We need to get him situated in a room and some of these wounds need stitches and wrapped. If Ibiki is out there send him in please."

"He's going to make it?" Kakashi asked with a slight fear to his voice.

"There are a lot of possibilities, but if he makes it through the night then I'm confident that he'll make it. He has a lot of injuries and I will go over them with everyone together."

"Do you think he'll make it through the night?"

"He should have never made it to Konoha. Sasuke is a survivor and a fighter, he hasn't given up yet and I don't think it's fair for any of us to either. He's beaten the odds already. Each day that goes by he'll get stronger and stronger. Don't give up faith in him."

"I'll go and see if Ibiki and the others are here." Kakashi said as he got up.

"If you won't eat at least have some water." Tsunade said.

"I will."

Kakashi left the room.

"Let's get him changed and bandaged up. I want him in a private room with a bathroom in it and room for a cot. I don't see Kakashi leaving his side anytime soon." Tsunade told the nurses.

"I'll go and set one up." A nurse said.

"Are you alright?" Tsunade asked Sakura, who had yet to say anything.

"I've never seen someone this injured before. I never expected to see Sasuke like this."

"It's easy at a young age to fool yourself into believing that someone is too strong to ever get seriously injured. All children do it with someone. Sasuke's a child prodigy from one of the strongest clans this world has ever seen. It's easy to believe that he would never be in this position."

"Kakashi-sensei said he wasn't a traitor. Do you believe that?"

"I believe Kakashi wouldn't say that unless he knew that for certain. I don't know what happened, but once Sasuke is in his room and situated then we will find out what happened. We need to stich us these wounds, take blood and check for any infections or poisons. His arm also needs to go in a sling and he needs to be dressed. Are you able to continue?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's do this then and then we can find out more."

Tsunade and Sakura worked on the finishing touches of Sasuke's injuries. Sakura couldn't believe everything that was wrong with Sasuke. She couldn't believe he had gone through so much in those months. Sakura was hurt that Sasuke left, but that didn't change that she cared about him. Three years ago she was willing to go with him, to betray the village and walk down the ark path with him. He wouldn't let her and now she was thankful for that. By him leaving she was forced to grow and get stronger and now she was one of the best medics in the village. Sasuke leaving had forced her to get serious and to grow up and now she was thankful that he had turned her away.

Kakashi headed out into the waiting room and saw that the others including Gai and Iruka were there. Kakashi went over to them and was immediately hit with questions.

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade and Sakura are getting him ready to be moved into a room. He's hooked up to a ventilator right now to help his lungs and get his oxygen levels up. That's all I know right now. Tsunade said she would be out when she was done to explain everything. Has Ibiki arrived yet?"

"Not yet, but he should be here soon."

"Shino is the only other O negative blood type there is. He's just waiting for a nurse to come and get him." Asuma said.

"Tsunade said Sasuke has fifty percent of his blood, she's hoping to get him up to eight percent."

"He's going to be okay though?" Ino asked.

"Tsunade didn't say much, just that if he makes it through the night he'll live. She was confident that he would though."

"How long until they are done with him?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure they had to get a room set up for him and finish stitching some wounds. Probably about an hour at least."

"What happened?" Iruka asked.

"If it's alright with you I think I'll wait until Sakura and Tsunade are here."

"That's fine by us." Asuma said.

Ibiki walked through the doors of the waiting room and headed over to the group.

"I've been told that there are two seals I need to remove."

"Chakra blockers, I have one and so does Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Yes I was told that the other was Sasuke. His return came to me as a surprise. Let me see your seal Kakashi and I will remove it."

"Sasuke's in examine room three, he needs his off first. His body has gone too long without his chakra."

"Very well, I'll be back shortly for yours."

Ibiki left the waiting room and headed into examine room three. They were all silent until Tsunade and Sakura came out. Shino and Neji had both given as much blood as they could. Ibiki had removed both Kakashi and Sasuke's seals and Kakashi was starting to feel better already now that his chakra was flowing through his body. It was a good two hours before Tsunade and Sakura returned to the group in the waiting room. They looked exhausted from having to use so much chakra on healing Sasuke and Kakashi was worried that they had to use so much chakra on him.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked as he stood up.

"His injuries were extensive and extreme. Let me start by saying that if he makes it through the night then I'm confident that he will live. We ran his blood for infections and he does have one. The infection concerns me, because his body is very weak right now and an infection, even a small one, could kill him. He's on a strong anti-biotic I.V and I will be monitoring him very closely for the next twenty-four hours."

"What were his injuries?" Asuma asked.

"Ten broken ribs, his whole right arm from his shoulder down to his fingers were broken. His wrist was shattered; my best guess is it was hit multiple times with a hammer. His arm is in a sling and his wrist is in a brace. Two hundred stitches all over his torso and back, acid burns on parts of his body I have treated them. Whip markings all over his back and torso. We've healed as much of them as we can, but he will have scars on his back from them. His neck has deep bruising and is raw from my assumption would be a collar. His voice will be hoarse and it will hurt to speak for a little while until some of the bruising heals. Both of his lungs had puncture wounds from his ribs and a knife. That was the most recent. It was causing his lungs to fill up with blood and making it very difficult to breathe. We repaired the damage and he is on a ventilator to help take some stress off his lungs. His left knee was fractured and we were able to heal it, it'll be sore for a few weeks, but he won't need crutches. He's covered in bruising and cuts from shallow stab wounds, some have already healed while he was held captive. The biggest stab wound was the one he was bleeding out from; it nicked an artery and was causing him to lose that much blood. The damage has been repaired and he currently has fifty percent of blood in his body. He is getting the blood that Neji and Shino donated and I'm hoping that will take him closer to eighty percent. A nurse is also going through the donor list to see about anyone else donating just in case. His eyes were damaged from his chakra being blocked and from the chemical that was put into his eyes. With his chakra no longer sealed his eyes will start to heal. I am confident that he will gain his sight back within two weeks. I don't know how well it will be, he may need glasses to put him back up to perfect vision. The main concern I have is the severe bruising on his brain. He doesn't have brain damage, but the bruising is causing some concern. When we were moving him to his room he had a seizure. The bruising is causing him to have seizures and it will give him severe headaches and migraines until the bruising is gone. I can give him a prescription that he will have to take once a day and that will stop the seizures, but I can't do anything about the headaches. It's bruising that just needs time to heal. It could take up to six months to heal, assuming he doesn't further injure it."

"So he can't train or go on missions?" Naruto asked.

"He could he just has to be careful of blows to his head. However, that's assuming that Kakashi correct, that Sasuke isn't an exile. Are there any questions about his injuries?"

"How bad is the malnourishment and dehydration?" Kakashi asked.

"I would consider it to be moderate. He was given water every three days and food maybe every two weeks. It was enough to keep him from dying, but not enough for his body to function properly. In a few days he will in safe levels again. What happened Kakashi?"

"I was on my way back to Konoha when I was hit with a dart. When I woke up I was in a cell alone. Two men appeared some time later and threw in a body. I didn't know it was Sasuke. I asked what they wanted and they said that he wouldn't talk and maybe his death would make me talk. That's all they said to me, they didn't even speak again after that. I went over to the body and turned him over, that's when I saw that it was Sasuke. He was unconscious. I was able to get him awake and talking a little. He told me that they wanted information on Konoha and that he refused to talk. He said that he was taken May fifth and I told him he had been there for three and a half months almost. We didn't talk, his body was too weak. Sometime later the men appeared again and took him. I tried to protect him, but my ankle was chained to the wall and I had shock collar on, same as Sasuke. The one man took Sasuke and the other hit a button on a black device to activate the collar I was wearing. I passed out and when I woke up Sasuke still wasn't back yet. When he did come back he was in bad shape. I knew he was dying and what was worse, was that he knew he was dying. Neither of us thought he would make it, even if help came we didn't think he would make the trip back. If he did, I don't think he would have told me what he did."

"When someone believes they are dying they don't want to have any regrets. They tend to tell secrets to people they trust. What did he tell you?" Asuma asked.

"That he didn't leave for revenge. I spoke to him that day and he let his revenge go. He wanted to move on from it."

"If he didn't leave for revenge then why did he leave?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't get everything from him. I think there's more behind his reasoning then he was able to tell me. He said he did what you couldn't do, what you should have done." Kakashi said to Tsunade.

"What does that mean?" Tsunade asked.

"He left to protect the village. He blames himself for the Third's death, the death of other ninja and villagers that died when Orochimaru and the Sand attacked. He believes that you should have sent him away to protect the village. Like I said, I don't know everything that he was thinking. He said he couldn't let Naruto go to the Sound with him; he couldn't let Orochimaru get his hands on him. So he fought until Naruto wouldn't get up. He killed Orochimaru and was in the forest when he was taken, the same way I was."

"Does it matter why he left though? He still left and almost got Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji killed by doing so." Tenten said.

"It does matter. There's more to this story then we know. What I do know is that Sasuke has been tortured for almost three and a half months to protect Konoha. That deserves the chance to tell his story. If Sasuke did leave to protect Konoha, to risk everything and put himself into hell itself for Konoha; that makes Sasuke the most loyal ninja I have." Tsunade said.

"It makes him a true Shinobi." Gai said.

"A true Shinobi is rare. They are loyal to the village no matter what. They will sacrifice everything to keep the village and the people safe. Sasuke was tortured to protect the village and if he did leave to protect the village Sasuke would be a true Shinobi." Asuma said.

"I will be staying here at the hospital to monitor Sasuke. I will be checking on his every other hour. Regardless of the reason why he left, he still was tortured to protect Konoha. That in itself deserves my full attention. When he is awake and able to talk I will speak to him about this. You are more than welcome to be there for it. You were all affected by his leaving." Tsunade said.

"If it is true?" Sakura asked.

"Then I will be making sure everyone in this world knows it. I will also be granting him a ranking that reflects his abilities and skills. I won't ignore this and I won't let him have the label of a traitor when he isn't." Tsunade answered.

"What room is he in?" Kakashi asked.

"He's in room 108. There's a bathroom with a shower and a cot in the room already." Tsunade said.

"You should be going home to change and rest Kakashi." Iruka said.

"I'm not leaving him." Kakashi said with a no argument voice.

Iruka let out a sigh before he spoke. "Give me your key and I'll get you a change of clothes then."

Kakashi pulled out his keys and handed them to Iruka.

"Can I go see him?" Kakashi asked Tsunade.

"Of course. Until I speak to Sasuke, I want this kept quiet. Don't tell anyone else. We don't know who might try and come after Sasuke. He's too weak to handle anything else." Tsunade said in a serious voice.

"We'll stay quiet." Shikamaru said.

"Can we see him two?" Naruto asked.

"For a few minutes. He needs as much rest as he can get." Tsunade said.

"He's not in a coma though right?" Ino asked.

"No he's just in a deep sleep. Once his body has a chance to recover and his chakra returns to normal he'll wake up." Tsunade answered.

"What about Orochimaru? If Sasuke did kill him should we try and confirm that?" Asuma asked.

"I will once I speak to Sasuke. We don't even know where the Sound is and I don't see the point in sending out a squad just to wander around. Regardless of if Orochimaru is dead or not we still have to worry about Kabuto and the Sound." Tsunade said.

"Do you think they could attack?" Iruka asked.

"They might, we don't know if they will know where Sasuke is or not. They could attack Konoha looking for Sasuke or information on him. For now just keep an eye out and be vigilant on your missions." Tsunade answered.

"How long do you think Sasuke will be asleep for?" Kakashi asked.

"I have no idea. His body is very weak. It could be days it could be weeks, it really depends on his recovery. Think positively though, talk to him he might be able to hear you." Tsunade said.

Kakashi gave a distant nod before he got up and headed down the hallway to room 108. The others watched as he walked away with concern.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi has been through situations like this before. He'll be fine." Gai said.

"Except he hasn't been through this before. He's been captive for a shot amount of time, but he's never had someone with him. They both truly believed that Sasuke was going to die. You didn't see how bad Sasuke was when we got there. I didn't think he was going to make it either. Sasuke was a student to Kakashi and Kakashi almost had him die in his arms. That's not easy to get over." Asuma said.

"Give Kakashi some time. As Sasuke heals and gets better he will as well. I'm going to go and get Kakashi a change of clothes and pick up some food. Maybe I can get him to eat." Iruka said.

"We probably won't be here when you get back. We need to let Sasuke rest." Gai said.

Iruka gave a nod and he left the waiting room to go to Kakashi's place. The others all headed down to Sasuke's room. Sakura went even though she had seen Sasuke, but she wanted to see him once more before she left for the day. She was exhausted after having to use up so much chakra to help heal Sasuke. She couldn't believe that Sasuke was back in Konoha and had almost died. She also couldn't believe that Sasuke might not be a traitor. If he left to protect the village it would mean that he could be back with them. They could be a team again like the old days, except this time it would be even better. This time around she was stronger; she was a Shinobi now two. She could stand beside Naruto and Sasuke in a fight and be helpful. She could be able to walk beside them and not behind them now. Sakura knew it was foolish, but she couldn't help but think that maybe now her and Sasuke could have a chance to be a couple. To be more than friends. It had been three years, they were both older. They had both been through different experiences that have made them more mature. If Sasuke wasn't a traitor they might be able to have something more than friendship after all. They arrived at Sasuke's room and saw that Kakashi was sitting down in one of the chairs next to Sasuke's bed holding his hand. They all knew they couldn't stay long so they just stood there for ten minutes each taking the time to say something to Sasuke before they left for the night. None of them knew what to make of the events that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. They never expected to find Sasuke with Kakashi in that cell. They never expected him to be almost dead when they got to him and they never expected him to be alive. Now they have to wait until Sasuke was awake and able to talk before they could find out what the hell even happened three years ago. Shikamaru was terrified to find out that he had missed something. That he had let Sasuke to be in the Sound when he should have fought harder to get him out. Shikamaru was stronger because of that mission and if Sasuke did it to make them all stronger, Shikamaru didn't know what he thought of that. To make the sacrifice that Sasuke did for all of them was something Shikamaru didn't know what he felt about. For now all he could do was wait and see what Sasuke had to say about this in a few days when he woke up and had the strength to speak.

Kakashi sat there in the chair holding Sasuke's hand; he didn't speak to him, he just sat there with him. Kakashi never expected for Sasuke to come out of this alive. He never expected for Sasuke to not be a traitor or to be fighting for his life. He always thought when he saw Sasuke again it would be on the battlefield and he would need to fight some sense into him. He thought that Sasuke would be too far gone from Orochimaru and the curse seal to ever be back in Konoha. Now it was looking like Sasuke was a true Shinobi, a hero to Konoha. Kakashi didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew that Sasuke wasn't a traitor. He knew that Sasuke would be welcomed back to Konoha without any repercussions at least. They could be on missions together once Sasuke was healed and ready. Kakashi found himself looking forward to it. He was curious to see just how skilled Sasuke had become. He killed Orochimaru, so Kakashi knew he was powerful. Killing Orochimaru isn't an easy task, one that Kakashi knew he wouldn't have been able to do and walk away. Sasuke was clearly powerful. For the first time in three years Kakashi was looking forward to something. Twenty minutes from the time Kakashi got into the room Iruka walked through the door with some clothes and food. Iruka went over and placed the clean clothes down on the cot and he placed the food on the table beside the bed. Iruka then wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck from behind.

"I was so worried about you." Iruka said.

"I know baby, but I'm okay. They didn't hurt me."

"I hate you going out there on your own. I wish you would stop doing solo missions."

"I used to do them all the time before team seven was made. With Sasuke back though, things might be different. Maybe we will be going on missions as a team again."

"Do you really believe what Sasuke said? Do you really believe that Sasuke would sacrifice everything to protect Konoha? You know how Uchiha's are, they don't go to that level to protect anyone, but themselves." Iruka said gently.

"Sasuke isn't a liar. He's never lied about anything. He's denied how he's felt or what he's been thinking, but never a flat out lie. He thought he was dying and he didn't want to die without someone knowing the truth. I believe him. I also believe you shouldn't group the whole Clan together, because of one or two's bad actions. Sasuke isn't Itachi and he's not Madara. He deserves to be judge based on his own actions and not that of previous Uchihas before him." Kakashi said with complete confidence.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. He could have been exaggerating or telling you what he wanted you to hear. He might have not wanted to die a traitor so he lied to you. He believed he was dying anyways. I'm just saying be cautious until he wakes up and is able to be questioned."

"I know."

"Come on you need to eat something then you can shower and get changed."

"I need to shower first. I need this blood off from me."

"Okay sweetheart. I'll sit with him. You go and shower."

Iruka moved back so Kakashi could stand up. Kakashi was a little shaky from the lack of sleep and food in the past two days. He turned around and Iruka placed a kiss on Kakashi's clothes mouth.

"Go shower, I'll be right here when you get out. Then you can eat something and sleep. I'll stay here with you both to make sure everything is fine."

Kakashi moved his hand to Iruka's left cheek.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"I know, it's not your fault. This wasn't something that could have been predicted. I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt."

"I told them to take me. To leave him alone and take me, but they wouldn't." Kakashi said softly.

"Why would you do that? You knew you could have been tortured. Why would you out yourself in that position?"

"Because it's what was right. He couldn't take anymore. He had been there for almost three and a half months. He was dying. What type of person would I be, what type of Shinobi would I be if I didn't try and take his place? Regardless of what you think of Sasuke, he's still sixteen years old. Would you not have done the same?"

"I don't know. I've never been in that position, but I don't think I would. Not for someone I thought was an exile, a traitor. It doesn't matter how old he is, he still left willingly and went to Orochimaru, one of Konoha's greatest enemy. I wouldn't offer myself in his place. I would if the other wasn't a traitor, but Sasuke was on your squad. You obviously saw a different side to him then I did."

"I saw the same side that everyone did. What I saw in that cell was a sixteen year old boy that had been tortured for three and a half months almost. I saw a scared, hurt sixteen year old that is intelligent enough to know he was dying. He didn't give them any information. I know he didn't because the last time they took him he told me not to tell them anything. He was willing and prepared to die to keep Konoha's secrets. You would have let him die?"

"Until a person is in that position they don't know what they would have done. Maybe I would have, maybe I wouldn't have. At the same time though, I'll never be in that position. I'm a sensei, I teach, I don't go out on missions. I made the choice to teach a long time ago and I don't regret that decision. What I would have done and what you did might have been different, but you know Sasuke better. You spent more time with him then I did. You created a bond with him. I understand that. You're tired though sweetheart, this isn't a conversation we need to have right now. Go shower get cleaned up then you can eat something and sleep."

Kakashi just gave a nod and he grabbed his clean clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower. He didn't want to leave Sasuke very long, but he needed a shower. He needed to get the blood off from him and a hot shower would hopefully help to wake him up. He didn't really want to sleep just yet. He wanted to make sure Sasuke was alright and he didn't really know what to think of Iruka being with Sasuke. After that conversation Kakashi was a little worried about what Iruka truly thought of Sasuke. Kakashi could understand Iruka's opinion if it hadn't been a sixteen year old. Sasuke was one of Iruka's students, he had taught Sasuke for close to seven years. He should have cared about Sasuke for that reason alone. None of them knew for sure why Sasuke left, they all just made assumptions. Kakashi had made the same assumptions and the result was Sasuke being in the Sound when he didn't need to be. He blamed himself for the Third's death and Kakashi had no idea. Kakashi blamed himself for not paying closer attention to Sasuke. After the Chounin exam he should have paid closer attention to Sasuke. He should have checked in on him more often. Maybe if he had Sasuke would have felt like he could talk to him. Maybe he wouldn't have left and as such hadn't been tortured for over three months. Kakashi's head was swimming and he knew I wasn't going to get better until Sasuke was awake and talking. Kakashi turned the water on in the shower and then stripped his bloody clothes off. Kakashi knew he would be throwing them out; there was no way he would be able to get that much blood out of them. Even if he could he didn't think he wanted to. Kakashi got under the hot water and let it run over his exhausted body.

Kakashi also had another problem, one that he had been thinking about on his last mission, Iruka. They had been dating now for close to four years now. Two years ago it was made public and everyone was fine with it. That wasn't Kakashi's problem; the problem he had was that he didn't know what he felt for Iruka anymore. Iruka was nice and a good guy, that was part of the problem, he was simple. Kakashi was complicated, he had a complicated and tragic past. He wasn't happy all the time, he didn't have a lot of friends and he had no interest in kids. Iruka loved kids to the point he devoted his whole life to teaching them. Iruka had the patients for the kids, where Kakashi really didn't. There was a reason he only ever had one squad and they even drove him nuts. At first things between them were simple and easy. It was just for fun, it was casual the way Kakashi usually did things. He wasn't one for relationships, especially serious ones. With his job it was very hard to find someone that understood what he goes through on missions and someone to understand that he could be called to duty at any time and be gone for a long time. It was hard to find someone who understood how the life of a ninja was. The only ones that do were ninjas and those relationships tend to be on the more casual level. When two ninjas were dating at any given time one could be killed so most just keep their relationships simple and casual unless you found someone you truly loved and wanted to spend the rest of your life with, for however long it would be.

The first two years had been good between them. It was casual and simple. They didn't try to change each other, they just accepted each other. More so Kakashi accepted Iruka and Iruka dealt with Kakashi. Iruka always thought he could change Kakashi, make him happier, more social, things like that. Kakashi had tried to go out with Iruka a few times, but he just didn't enjoy it. He wasn't one for bars and loud places. He preferred to be at home and relaxing or at a restaurant enjoying a good meal. Kakashi didn't have any interest in being social and having endless friends. He was perfectly happy with a handful of friends that were good friends. Friends that accepted you and didn't try to make you do things that you weren't into. For the last two years, now that they were public Kakashi found himself getting more and more annoyed with Iruka. He was too sweet, it was smothering to Kakashi. Kakashi could be romantic and he did enjoy pampering his lovers, but Iruka was too pampering. He would do anything for Kakashi and he often did too much. He would clean his apartment when he was away on missions. He would even do his laundry. He would leave little love notes for him in his mailbox. Iruka had become smothering with his love and that's exactly what it was, love. Iruka had told him a year ago that he loved him and Kakashi didn't say it back. Iruka didn't care he believed that Kakashi just wasn't one for words and that his actions showed that he loved him. The thing was, Kakashi didn't know if he loved Iruka or not. He cared about him, but if he loved him then he didn't think he would be this annoyed and thinking about breaking up with him. The sex had even changed. It went from passionate and crazy to slow and sweet. Don't get Kakashi wrong he knew that every time you had sex it couldn't be a sex-crazed frenzy, but still sweet and slow was not Kakashi's favorite way. In four years Kakashi still never showed Iruka his face. When they kissed it was through his mask. Kakashi didn't have that level of connection with Iruka. The thing was Iruka didn't even care, he truly believed that Kakashi loved him and that everything was fine. Kakashi didn't even know where to start to talk to Iruka about this. Kakashi knew it wasn't fair to keep leading Iruka on, but he just didn't know what he felt for Iruka and until he figured it out he didn't want to break-up with him. He wanted to wait and see if he was able to get them back to where they were when they first started to see each other, when it was just fun. Kakashi let out a sigh as he focused his mind to getting cleaned up so he could get back out there and be with Sasuke.

After a shower he got out and dried off so he could put on his clean clothes. Once dressed he went back out into the room and saw Iruka sitting down in the chair that he was in. Kakashi grabbed the other chair and he sat down beside Iruka.

"Feel better?" Iruka asked.

"I'll feel better when he wakes up."

"He'll be fine. Here you need to eat something."

"I'm not that hungry."

"I know, but you need to sweetie. You haven't eaten in two days so you need to eat something, even just a little." Iruka said as he grabbed the food containers and placed them on the side of the bed.

Kakashi grabbed one of the chopsticks and grabbed the container with sweet and sour chicken with cooked vegetables. Iruka always knew what he liked. Iruka grabbed his container and they sat there eating in silence. The only sound in the room was the beeping of Sasuke's heart monitor. Once they were done eating Kakashi decided that he would try and get some sleep. He hadn't slept in almost three days now and he knew he needed sleep. Sasuke was going to be asleep for a good three days if not more.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep. You don't have to stay you know." Kakashi said.

"I know I want to. I want to make sure you're okay. You had you chakra blocked for two days. It could affect you still. I'll be here when you wake up." Iruka leaned over and kissed Kakashi real quick through his mask.

Kakashi got up and headed over to the cot in the room. He laid down and sure enough once he closed his eyes he was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Kakashi and Sasuke were rescued. Sasuke had yet to wake up, but he no longer needed the ventilator as his oxygen levels were good and he was able to breathe on his own. Kakashi hadn't left the hospital since he had arrived. Iruka was annoyed by his refusing to leave, but Kakashi didn't care he wasn't going to leave him alone. He was going to be here until Sasuke told him to leave and even then he wasn't going to go anywhere until he knew Sasuke was alright and safe. The others had been by to see Sasuke all throughout the week. The most common besides Naruto and Sakura was Shikamaru. Kakashi was a little surprised that Shikamaru had been by to see Sasuke so much, but Kakashi knew Shikamaru was feeling guilty. Shikamaru was a genius and he prided himself on being able to figure anything out, to be ten steps ahead in battle. With Sasuke, he didn't see this coming. If Sasuke did leave for the reasons he gave Kakashi then Shikamaru had missed something major, they all had. Kakashi was hoping that Sasuke would be alright when he woke up. He still had his eyes covered and Kakashi didn't know if Sasuke was still blind. Tsunade had said it would take two weeks roughly before his eye sight was back, but she also said she didn't know how well he would be able to see. He might need glasses, but at least he would be able to see. It was just after eleven in the morning and Kakashi was sitting beside Sasuke's bed reading his book when Sasuke let out a groan. Kakashi put his book down right away and he stood up. Sasuke moved his left hand up sluggishly and brought it to his eyes, but all he could feel was the bandage wrapped around his head.

"It's okay Sasuke, you're safe." Kakashi said in a gentle voice.

Kakashi could see the confusion on Sasuke's face. Kakashi could understand why Sasuke would be confused. The last thing he would possibly remember was dying in Kakashi's arms. Now he was awake and he had something covering his eyes and his body would be in pain. Not to mention the bruising and skull fracture he had would make him even more confused.

"Kakashi what…" Sasuke's voice was hoarse and it sounded painful and weak. Kakashi cut Sasuke off so he wouldn't have to keep talking.

"You are in the hospital in Konoha. You're safe Sasuke. It was close, it was really close, but you're going to make a full recovery. Even your eye sight will return. You have bandages wrapped around your eyes to let them rest and heal. Your right arm is also in a sling and your right wrist is in a brace, so be careful moving around. You have a lot of stitches to your torso as well. Right now it's best that you just rest and try not to move around a lot."

"How?"

"A squad from Konoha came not long after you lost consciousness. We were able to get you back here just in time. It was close, but you made it through. You're going to be okay Sasuke. Are you in too much pain?"

"Don't feel any right now."

"You are on pain medication so that's good that you're not in pain. Just try and get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi could tell that he was almost asleep already.

"I'm fine. Both of our chakra seals have been removed as well. You'll feel better after some sleep. It's okay you're safe."

Kakashi watched as Sasuke's breathing evened out and he knew that he was already asleep. Kakashi could help, but smile at Sasuke. He had finally woken up and he seemed to be doing alright considering all of his injuries. Kakashi went out into the hallway and over to the nurses' desk where Tsunade was standing talking to the nurses. Kakashi went over and when Tsunade finished her conversation she turned her attention to Kakashi.

"How are you today Kakashi?"

"I'm good. Sasuke just woke up. He's back asleep now, but he was awake for a couple minutes."

"How was he?" Tsunade asked with concern.

"He was alright considering everything. He was a little confused at first, but I told him what happened and he seemed to be fine."

"Next time he is awake, page me, I want to ask him some questions and see how his brain is functioning."

"I will. He seemed to be doing well. He said he wasn't in pain."

"Good then the pain medication is working. Hopefully within the next week I'll be able to speak to him about everything."

"His voice did sound painful and hoarse. Hopefully it won't last."

"His voice will heal within a couple of weeks. It'll get better each day. Let me know when he's awake next."

"I will."

Kakashi headed back into Sasuke's room and he sat back down in the chair. He didn't know how long Sasuke would be asleep for this time, but for now he was just happy that he had woken up finally. It was just after two when the door to the room opened and in walked Shikamaru and Neji. Kakashi gave them a smile as he looked up from his book.

"How is he?" Shikamaru asked.

"He woke up roughly three hours ago."

"How was he once he was awake?" Neji asked.

"He was well with all things considering. He didn't seem to be too confused once I explained what happened. He was very tired and weak though so he was only awake for a couple minutes. He wasn't in any pain so the medication is working for him." 

"How was his voice?" Shikamaru asked.

"It was hoarse and sounded painful, but Tsunade said that it would be like that for roughly two weeks."

"At least he woke up, that was half the battle. Now he can just heal and hopefully soon we'll get some answers." Shikamaru said.

"Have you heard anything within the village?" Kakashi asked.

"People know that he's here. One of the nurses must have said something or someone overheard something. Tsunade has been able to keep everyone away from here. I'm sure you've sensed the ANBU around the hospital just in case." Shikamaru said.

"I have. I just didn't know if you had heard any rumors."

"No rumors, just the same old saying that he's a traitor and they hope he dies. The village is going to be in for a shock if what Sasuke said was true." Neji said.

"He was telling the truth." Kakashi said.

"We're not saying he wasn't. I'm sure there is more to it than what he was able to tell you. At the time he didn't have much strength, I'd imagine there were parts he left out." Shikamaru said.

"And how do you both feel about this situation?" Kakashi asked.

"I feel responsible. I feel like I should have seen it coming or I should have been able to see through the deception. Sasuke out smarted me and that doesn't happen." Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke's smarter then we all gave him credit for. If this is the truth and the whole story, then there's more to Sasuke than we all saw, then he showed us. If Sasuke could do this then what is he truly capable of?" Neji said.

"True Shinobi are rare. For Sasuke to sacrifice everything just for the village; there's no telling what he is capable of. He's clearly more powerful than any of us. He killed Orochimaru that right there shows just how powerful he is." Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke has always had a great amount of potential. He wasn't a prodigy based off of his name. Clearly we all under-estimated him. Hopefully the village doesn't give him too much of a hassle." Kakashi said.

"I think once Tsunade speaks to him and gets the whole story she'll make it known within the village." Neji said.

"She will if it doesn't make Konoha look bad. She can't risk the villagers turning against her or the village. She'll release a press statement once she hears everything Sasuke has to say. Then she will decide what she will tell the village and the other villages." Kakashi said.

"The others are all waiting for Sasuke to wake up. They all want to hear it just as badly as the rest of us. We've all gone three years believing one thing and now it could be the opposite of what truly happened. We all put Sasuke in the same category as his brother and the other S-Class criminals. None of us even considered he had other motives for leaving." Shikamaru said.

"I feel bad about not even considering he had other motives. I barely knew him, but I should have looked deeper into his leaving. Maybe if I had he wouldn't have been there for so long." Neji said.

"Sasuke left willingly. Yes he didn't do it to betray the village, but to protect it. Still he left willingly. Even if we figured it out sooner, there's no guarantee that he would have come back. He stayed until he was able to kill Orochimaru. I don't know if he was on his way back to Konoha or not when he was taken. It's possible that he never thought he would come back. We won't know until he is able to talk more." Kakashi said.

Sasuke let out a groan followed by a very softly whispered "No" They could tell he was having a nightmare so Kakashi stood up and went over to the bed.

"Sasuke, it's okay wake up." Kakashi said gently.

Sasuke let out another groan as he moved around in the bed. The nightmare was getting worse so this time Kakashi spoke louder.

"Sasuke wake up." Kakashi said as he gently shook Sasuke's left shoulder.

Sasuke let out a gasp and they knew he was awake. Sasuke brought his left hand up on to head and felt the bandages over his eyes.

"It's okay you're safe." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi" Sasuke said in a weak voice.

"I'm right here. You're okay Sasuke it was just a bad dream."

Sasuke went to move his right arm when Kakashi placed a gentle hand on it, to stop Sasuke from moving it.

"Don't move your arm. It's in a sling remember. Just relax. I need to call Tsunade; she wants to check you over when you woke up next." Kakashi said.

Kakashi hit the nurse call button on the side of the bed. He knew that Tsunade would see it and come in instead of a nurse. Sasuke brought his left hand up to his eyes once again. Kakashi could tell that he didn't like his eyes being covered. Sasuke never used to have a problem with it before, but Kakashi didn't know if something happened to change that over the last three years.

"Does this need to be on?" Sasuke asked weakly.

"I'll ask Tsunade when she comes in to check on you. Shikamaru and Neji are here to see you as well." Kakashi said.

"Hey Sasuke. It's good to see you awake." Shikamaru said.

"Everyone has been really worried about you." Neji said.

"Am I under arrest?" Sasuke asked.

"No why?" Kakashi asked.

"The ANBU are here."

"That's impressive Sasuke. In your state you shouldn't be able to sense them. Most Jounin can't sense them in perfect health." Kakashi said.

"They aren't here to hurt or arrest you. They are here to keep you safe." Shikamaru said.

"From what?" Sasuke asked.

"From someone attacking you." Neji said.

"I told everyone, including Tsunade what you told me. Tsunade wants to speak to you about it when you're in better shape. The village doesn't know so she placed the ANBU around your room just as a precaution." Kakashi said.

The door to the room opened and Tsunade walked in. She closed it behind her so they wouldn't be overheard or interrupted. She made her way over to Sasuke's side that Kakashi wasn't on.

"Hello Sasuke, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I'm going to just check your vitals and ask you some questions. You have a serious injury to your mind and I just want to make sure it's healing." Tsunade said.

Tsunade went about checking Sasuke's vitals. Everything was normal so far and Tsunade was pleased with that.

"I'm just going to check your stitches." Tsunade said as she moved Sasuke's shirt up.

Sasuke had stitches all over his torso from the whip and the stab wounds. They were healing and they weren't infected so Tsunade wasn't concerned. The infection that Sasuke did have when he was brought in had been cleared up from the strong anti-biotic I.V that she placed him on. All in all physically he was healing up nicely.

"Your stitches look good. I'm going to ask you some simple questions and if you don't know the answer then just say so. Alright?"

"Ok"

"What is two plus two?

"Four"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen?" Sasuke said with uncertainty in his voice.

"You don't know what year it is?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"There are no clocks or calendars in the Sound. Time doesn't have any meaning there."

"You're sixteen Sasuke. It's August nineteenth today. You've been gone three years." Kakashi said.

"It's only been three years." Sasuke said softly to himself.

"It has." Kakashi said softly back.

"It felt longer." Sasuke said sadly and the others looked at each other and they couldn't help but feel saddened by that. They didn't know what Sasuke had been through, but they could only imagine it wasn't anything good.

"What village are you in?" Tsunade asked trying to get back on track.

"Konoha"

"If you mix the colors red and blue what color would you make?"

"Purple"

"Good. You have basic mental functions. That means your skull fracture is healing. All things considering you are healing up nicely Sasuke."

"Can the bandage around his eyes come off?" Kakashi asked.

"It could if you want to have it off. I don't know if you'll be able to see anything yet, but we can try." Tsunade said.

Sasuke just gave a nod and Tsunade hit the button to make the back of the bed go up slightly. Once Sasuke was half sitting up Tsunade grabbed the back of the bandage and began to unwrap it from his eyes. Once the bandage was removed from Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Tsunade grabbed her pen light and shinned it in his eyes so she could see his pupil reactions. Sasuke closed his eyes as the bright light hurt his eyes.

"Sorry, the light will hurt your eyes with the skull fracture. I was able to see that your pupils did react to the light. It shouldn't be long before your eye sight returns completely. I'm not sure how well it will be. You might need glasses, but your eye sight will return."

"Can you see anything right now Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Just shadows, but it's more than before." Sasuke said with a tired voice.

"Get some rest Sasuke and tomorrow maybe we can talk." Tsunade said.

Tsunade lowered the back of the bed again so Sasuke wouldn't be sitting up. Once that was done she left the room.

"We should get going as well. Get some rest Sasuke and we'll come see you tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

"Feel better Sasuke." Neji said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said weakly.

Neji and Shikamaru left the room.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?"

"Tired, weak. The seal is gone right?"

"Yes it was removed when you arrived at the hospital. Can you not feel your chakra?"

"It's weak, but I had the seal on for a long time though."

"You were there for almost three and a half months. That's a long time for an Uchiha to go without chakra. Tsunade checked you chakra flow once the seal was removed, so your chakra is flowing properly. It's just going to take a little bit to be back to your normal level. Sleep really will help you heal and feel like your old self again."

"What does she want to talk about?"

"Do you remember what you told me in that cell?"

"Ya"

"They all know what you told me. Tsunade wants to speak to you about it and hear it from you."

"There's nothing to tell. I'm not risking Konoha's peace for me." Sasuke said as he was half asleep already.

"You've been through enough Sasuke; I'm not letting you go through anymore." Kakashi said.

"I'm not worth the risk." Sasuke said very faintly and Kakashi knew he would be asleep before he could even argue back.

Kakashi didn't know what mental state Sasuke would be in after spending three years with Orochimaru. Kakashi knew that Sasuke would be having problems, it was understandable. There's no telling what Orochimaru did to Sasuke or what Sasuke saw and had to do. Kakashi wanted to be able to sit down with Sasuke and have an honest conversation about it, but Kakashi didn't know when that would happen. Sasuke was never one for deep emotional conversations and Kakashi couldn't imagine that had changed in the past three years. If nothing else the last three years might have made Sasuke more closed off. All Kakashi could do was hope that he would be able to get Sasuke to open up to him. It might take a long time, but Kakashi was willing to put the work into it and wait for when Sasuke was ready. Kakashi sat back down in the chair and grabbed his book. He wasn't going anywhere yet. Kakashi didn't care if Sasuke was fine or not. Kakashi didn't care how Iruka felt about it or not. Kakashi wasn't going to leave Sasuke yet. He wanted to be there for when Sasuke woke up, or if he had another nightmare. Kakashi had missed the last three years of Sasuke's life; he wasn't going to miss anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba went to visit Sasuke. They all wanted to be there for when Sasuke woke up and Tsunade questioned him. They wanted to hear what Sasuke had to say for themselves. It was three in the afternoon and Sasuke had yet to wake up all day. His body was exhausted after the last three and a half months and they all understood that. It didn't change that they wanted him to wake up so they could hear his side of the story.

"I understand you all want to hear Sasuke's side of the story, but there is a chance he won't wake up today." Kakashi said.

"There's a chance that he will." Kiba said.

"We just want to know what really happened. I mean he almost killed me. I think I deserve to know why." Naruto said.

"We all do. We all almost died." Kiba said.

"When Sasuke wakes up you have to let him talk. It's not going to help if everyone asks him questions all at the same time." Kakashi said.

"I just want to hear what he has to say." Neji said.

"If Sasuke really did leave for a good reason, does that mean that we can be a squad again?" Sakura asked.

"That would be Tsunade's decision." Kakashi said.

"Do you think Tsunade will ignore what Sasuke says if it's for the good of the village?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade will take everything into consideration. However, she won't just feed Sasuke to the wolves. She'll listen to Sasuke and if what Sasuke says could potentially cause problems for Konoha, then Tsunade can cover his leaving up with something as simple as a mission." Kakashi said.

Sasuke let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head and looked over at Kakashi.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Kakashi asked gently.

"Weird"

"Weird how?" Kakashi asked with concern as he hit the nurse call button on the side of the bed.

"I don't know, just head feels weird."

"You will have side effects from the head injury. Tsunade should be here in a few minutes and she can make sure you're alright. How's your eye sight."

"It's just dark shadows and shapes right now."

"That's better than yesterday. Each day your eyes will get better. Before you know it, they'll be back to normal." Kakashi said with a smile.

The door opened and Tsunade walked in. She closed the door behind her and made her way over to Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke, how are you feeling today?"

"He's feeling a little weird today." Kakashi answered.

"Weird where?" Tsunade asked with concern and she went over closer to Sasuke.

"Head." Sasuke said.

"Okay weird how?"

"I don't know just weird."

"Does it feel like you have a head cold? That fuzzy, light headed feel."

"Ya kinda."

"You have a skull fracture as I've said and you have bruising on your brain. Until they are both healed you will have days where you just don't feel good. How you feel right now is common and normal. However, if it ever gets to the point where you can't function then you need to let me know right away. You could also get headaches or migraines. How's your eye sight is it still the same?"

"Ya"

"It's going to take a good week or so before your eyes are back to normal. Don't stress over it. Sasuke, do you feel up to answering some questions?"

"Sure"

Sasuke moved his left hand over to the railing of the bed where he knew the buttons were. The problem was he didn't know which one made the back of the bed go up. Kakashi gently grabbed Sasuke's left hand and guided it to the right button. Sasuke gave Kakashi a small smile to say thanks. Sasuke hit the button so he was half sitting up.

"I'm surprised you haven't said anything yet Naruto. Normally you don't stop talking." Sasuke said as he looked in Naruto's direction.

"How did you know I was even here?" Naruto asked.

"I can sense you. Just like I can sense Sakura, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru are in the room."

"He can also sense the ANBU outside." Kakashi said as he looked at Tsunade.

"Your senses are impressive Sasuke. You must have worked very hard to get them to this level."

"If you don't have strong senses an enemy could sneak up on you. Senses can mean the difference between life and death." Sasuke said.

"That's very true." Kakashi said.

Tsunade moved to the foot of the bed so she could look directly at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Kakashi told us what you told him in the cell. I need to hear it from you. Why did you leave Konoha three years ago?"

"I left for revenge you know that." Sasuke said as he tried to make his voice sound harder.

"I don't believe you. You believed you were going to die in that cell. When people have an important secret and they believe they are going to die they tell someone. Kakashi was the only person in the cell with you. You both truly believed you were going to die. You told Kakashi the truth in that cell and now that you know you are not going to die, you're back tracking. Why are you lying Sasuke?" Tsunade asked gently.

"I'm not. Everyone knows why I left. It's no secret that I left for revenge."

"Don't do this Sasuke. I don't know why you're lying right now other than the fact that you didn't tell me everything. Don't do this to yourself Sasuke. You have sacrificed everything for protect Konoha. You left for a reason, a reason better than revenge. I don't know what you've been through in the last three years, but I know it wasn't anything good. Stop lying Sasuke, don't put yourself through any more pain, any more hell." Kakashi said.

"Why did you leave Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke was quiet for a few minutes and they could all see him debating on what he should do. Finally Sasuke made his mind up.

"I did what you should have done, what you refused to do." Sasuke said as he looked right at Tsunade.

"That bastard. When did he speak to you?" Tsunade asked with anger.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"Danzou, when did he speak to you Sasuke?"

"The night I left, after the Sound Four attacked me. It was my choice to leave."

"Yes I'm sure he didn't try to persuade you at all. What did he tell you?" Tsunade asked with anger.

"It doesn't matter, he was right. I don't regret leaving. You should have agreed with the council to have me sent away. People were dying; innocent people were being killed because of me, because Orochimaru wanted me. The Third's death is on my hands. How many more people were supposed to die before you did something to stop it, before Konoha did something? So I did what you couldn't do, I left and I made sure no one would question it. If I left for revenge no one would think twice. Everyone was already waiting for me to betray the village like Itachi, so it wasn't a far stretch for people to make. I wasn't going to let more people be killed because of me. I wasn't going to let Orochimaru continue to attack Konoha destroying it every time. So I left and went to Orochimaru so he would leave Konoha alone."

Kakashi closed his eyes to try and get control of his anger. Kakashi knew that there was no way Sasuke came to that conclusion on his own. Kakashi was certain that Danzou had told Sasuke all of this, had put the blame on Sasuke when he was just as innocent as the rest. Sasuke was child who had a sadistic madman after him. They should have been protecting him not trying to guilt him into leaving. Not only leaving, but going to Orochimaru so he would leave Konoha alone. Danzou had no right to do that to Sasuke to guilt Sasuke into leaving and walking into hell itself.

"But why try and kill me?" Naruto asked.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. None of you understood what was happening. War was coming, and none of you saw it. You all thought everything was fine. The Akatsuki were coming after you, a group of S-Class criminals were after you and you still weren't serious, none of you were. I needed you all to focus and to get serious. You all learned something very important that day; you learned that you were weak. It made you all get serious. It made you all push yourselves to be ready for anything. It made you become a real ninja. You needed a reason to fight; a reason to push yourself passed your breaking point. Now all of you have gotten stronger, you became real ninjas and not a group of rookies. Now you're ready for the upcoming war. I won't apologise for doing what was right, what was needed to be done and I'll never apologise for making you get stronger." Sasuke said as he looked at the others in the room.

"First, the Third's death is not on your hands. He was the Hokage, he died protecting the village. He would never blame you for any of it. He would have died to protect you any day. You were thirteen you shouldn't have to have all of that on your conscience. It wasn't your job to sacrifice everything for the village. When the council came to me and proposed that you be sent away I told them no. Ninja or not, you were still thirteen and far too young to be out there on your own. Second, you're right none of us were taking the upcoming war seriously. I should have pushed for the rookies to train harder, to train more. You're leaving made all of us snap out of it. It gave them a reason to train. It gave them something to fight for. You should have never been put in that position Sasuke. You shouldn't have felt like it was your fault; that you had to leave and risk your life to protect Konoha." Tsunade said.

"I did what was right, what needed to be done. It was my choice and I stand by it." Sasuke said in a serious voice.

"Sasuke, you risked everything, you risked your life just to make us snap out of it?" Kiba asked surprised.

"It worked, you've all gotten stronger. I've heard about the battles you've won. You all have become real ninja, ninja that can be respected and feared, looked up to. Even you Sakura, you helped to kill Sasori, he was very powerful and you killed him. That's very impressive. You've all have worked hard to get stronger and now you are ready for this war."

"You really are a true Shinobi Sasuke. You threw everything away including your life just to protect Konoha. I could never do that." Shikamaru said.

"But you're back now to stay right? I mean you didn't betray the village." Naruto said.

"I don't know." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean you don't know? Why wouldn't you stay you're not an exile. You can stay here again and be safe." Naruto said.

"That's not a conversation I'm willing to have with so many people around for it." Sasuke said.

"Is this a conversation you'll have with two of us?" Kakashi asked.

"It is." Sasuke answered.

"Everyone out." Tsunade said.

"Seriously? Sasuke you're not gonna tell us." Naruto said.

"The information is classified. I will not risk someone's life over the wrong person knowing." Sasuke said.

"Out that's an order." Tsunade said in a serious voice.

They all looked at each other, but they knew better than to disobey an order. So they all left the room, but not the hospital. They wanted to hear what was going to happen to Sasuke now that Tsunade had this information. Once everyone was gone Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Are you covering for someone?"

"No"

"Then what is so classified that no one can hear about it?" Tsunade asked.

"Before I was taken, I wasn't coming back to Konoha. I was going to meet Itachi."

"Why would you be doing that?" Kakashi asked.

"Two years into the Sound, I found some information that Orochimaru had on Itachi and the Clan's death. Documents that showed the Council's signatures as well as the Third's and Itachi's. The council and the Third ordered Itachi to kill the Clan. When I found out I went looking for Itachi and when I found him six months later he told me the truth. According to Itachi he was working as a double spy, he was spying on Konoha for the Clan and spying on the Clan for Konoha. Konoha had Itachi's loyalty though, I had his loyalty. When the Clan was planning a Coup the council and the Third had no choice, but to eliminate the threat. If a civil war broke out there's no telling how many people would be killed. Itachi had one speculation; that I was to be kept alive and not touched. After the Third's death he made his appearance to remind Danzou that he was very much still alive."

"Wow" Kakashi said, he didn't know what else to say to that. He just found out that the Third and the Council had basically ordered genocide against one of their most powerful Clans. What do you say to that?

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry, that's just the first thing that came into my head. This is huge." Kakashi said.

"Do you have proof?" Tsunade asked.

"The Council would have the paperwork for the order. After it was done Itachi left to spy on the Akatsuki. I was going to put a squad together from the few in the Sound that I trusted to go after the Akatsuki. I meet Itachi before I kill Orochimaru and he didn't want me around them. I told him I couldn't come back here though; I wasn't going to risk the village being divided. I was going to get a squad together, but I was taken and the rest you know."

"What is Itachi doing right now?" Tsunade asked.

"He's getting information from the Akatsuki and relaying that information to the Council. He's also going to try and see if he can figure out a way to get the members alone to try and take them out. I should be out there helping him." Sasuke said.

"You are in no shape to be doing that Sasuke. Itachi wants you here, he wants you safe. Being in Konoha doesn't mean you can't help him. We can help kill off the Akatsuki members one at a time. You can help Itachi from Konoha. It's not going to do Itachi any good to be worried about you. He needs to focus and he needs to know you are safe. Being in Konoha will help him more than you being out there constantly looking over your shoulder." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke I want you in the village. Like Kakashi said though, you can help from Konoha. I can put together a special squad just to go out and fight the Akatsuki members. I don't see any reason why you couldn't be on that squad. Do Itachi this favor and stay in Konoha where he knows you're safe." Tsunade said.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "You'll put me on the squad."

"I give you my word. You will be a part of this." Tsunade said.

"Ok I'll stay, but what about Konoha? People are going to ask questions."

"I will tell them that you were sent on a mission to the Sound. I'll make sure every village knows you are not an exile. I will also be granting you the title of Jounin. You've more than earned it." Tsunade said.

"Thank-you. When can I leave the hospital?" Sasuke asked.

"Physically you could leave tomorrow technically. You no longer have an infection. Right now you just need to rest up and heal. My concern is two things, one you don't have a place to live, I will find you an apartment, but it could take a week. The second is your eye sight. I don't really want you alone until you regain your sight, mostly because we don't know if someone will attack you. Kabuto is still alive and he might come here looking for you. So I would prefer you not to be alone until you can see properly again." Tsunade said.

"What if he stayed with me?" Kakashi asked.

"You don't have to do that." Sasuke said.

"If I didn't want to I wouldn't have offered. I know you hate hospitals and spending three years with Orochimaru and Kabuto, I can't imagine that has made you like them any better. I want you to stay with me so I can keep an eye on you and make sure you're healing right. Plus with your head injury you shouldn't be alone yet either. You can have ANBU stationed outside of my house if you want." Kakashi said to Tsunade.

"It's fine with me, if that's alright with you Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I have that guest room, plus I do cook better than the hospital does. You can't tell me a home cooked meal doesn't sound amazing." Kakashi said with a smile.

"That does sound good."

"Good then it's settled. You can stay with me until you are able to be on your own. You could stay longer, but I know you won't." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Kinda looking forward to being alone and not surrounded by people." Sasuke said.

"I get that. So tomorrow we can leave when you are ready." Kakashi said.

"I'll let the ANBU that are stationed out of your room know that you'll be going to Kakashi's tomorrow. I'll come by tomorrow to check in on you before you leave and then I'll come to Kakashi's a few times to make sure everything is healing properly. I will also find you an apartment." Tsunade said.

"Thank-you."

"Thank-you Sasuke for what you have done for Konoha. Kakashi and I will keep Itachi's situation a secret. I won't even let the Council know that any of us know. At least now we have an ally on the inside. Your brother sacrificed everything just like you have done for Konoha. I give you my word I will not put his life over a mission. If there ever comes a time where it is too dangerous I will order him to step down. There is always more than one way to win a war. I will not go sacrificing someone's life for the possibility of winning." Tsunade said.

"Thank-you, that means a lot to me. Maybe I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever heard of the Uchiha disease?"

"Vaguely. I know it is a disease that Uchihas can get from their Mangkegou Sharingan. As far as I know there is no cure for it, it is a fetal disease. Why do you ask?" Tsunade asked.

"Itachi has it. He's been taking special pills to help fight it off. The only cure he was able to find was having to take my eyes for himself. He obviously won't do that. I just didn't know if there was some other way."

"I'm not sure. I can look into. However, there is a way to transplant your eyes into him and his into yours at the same time. It wouldn't kill either one of you. It's dangerous though, so I would prefer not to have to do it. I'll look into it and see what I can find. If not there is always the transplant option." Tsunade said.

Sasuke just gave a nod.

"Now if there are no more questions I will go and get started on finding you a place and getting the paper work in order." Tsunade said.

"Thank-you." Sasuke said.

"Thank-you Sasuke for what you did. The best thing for you now is to just rest up. I'll see you tomorrow to check on you before you leave." Tsunade said.

Sasuke just gave a nod and Tsunade left the room, only to be met with Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji waiting for her on the other side of the door.

"So what did he say?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you, it's classified. All I will tell you is that Sasuke is staying in Konoha and I am granting him the title Jounin. He's more than proved himself. I will be finding him a place to live and tomorrow he is leaving and staying with Kakashi for a week or so." Tsunade answered.

"What are you going to tell the village?" Shikamaru asked.

"That Sasuke was sent on a mission to the Sound. That's all they need to know." Tsunade said.

"Are you sure Sasuke is okay to leave the hospital tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"He just needs rest and he can do that from the comfort of Kakashi's home. Now I have paper work to attend to. Go in and say goodbye and then leave, Sasuke needs to rest." Tsunade said before she walked away.

They all headed inside Sasuke's room and saw that Sasuke already looked exhausted.

"We won't keep you long. We just wanted to say goodbye before we left for the day." Shikamaru said.

"Tsunade said you were leaving tomorrow. That's good that you don't have to be in the hospital anymore." Naruto said.

"Ya" Sasuke said, but right afterwards a coughing it started.

His throat was killing him from talking so much and the others could tell that he needed to rest his voice. Kakashi grabbed the water beside the bed and poured some into a cup. He placed the cup into Sasuke's left hand as he spoke.

"Take a drink; it'll help your throat."

Sasuke took a small drink to help ease the coughing fit. After a few minutes Sasuke was able to stop coughing.

"We'll get out of here so you can rest your voice." Neji said.

"Thank-you Sasuke, for what you did." Kiba said.

Sasuke just gave a nod, because his throat was hurting too much to speak now.

"Feel better Sasuke. We'll come see you in a couple of days once you've rested up some." Sakura said.

"He needs a few days to rest his throat so his voice is better." Kakashi said.

"We'll give him a few days before we come by. Feel better Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke gave them a small smile to say thanks and the others left the room. Kakashi hit the button for the back of the bed as he spoke.

"You need to lie down; your body is still healing."

Once Sasuke was lying flat he felt like he could breathe again. The pain wasn't too bad, but it was worse when he was sitting up.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi could hear the pain in his voice.

"I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else. Now stop talking and just sleep. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll be here when you wake up next."

"Hm"

Sasuke had his eyes closed and Kakashi could see his breathing even out. Kakashi sat down in the chair and leaned back. His mind was going crazy with all of the information he had heard from Sasuke in the last thirty minutes. Not only was Sasuke not an exile, which he had known for the last week, but Itachi wasn't an exile as well. Itachi and Sasuke were far more alike than anyone thought. Kakashi didn't know what was going to happen in the future with Sasuke or with Itachi, but all Kakashi could do was hope that everything would work out for them. They both had been through a lot and Kakashi was hoping that something good would happen to them. They deserved for something good to come from all of this pain and heartache. All Kakashi could do was be there for Sasuke and help him whenever and whatever he needed. Kakashi wasn't going to let Sasuke go through this alone. Kakashi wasn't going to let Sasuke give everything for Konoha, especially after what he had already given up for Konoha. Kakashi picked up his book and continued to read. He meant what he said to Sasuke, he wasn't going anywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after nine the next morning when Sasuke woke up. Kakashi had spent the night once again and he had woken up just after seven for the day. Kakashi didn't know when Sasuke would be up, but he didn't think he would be up that early. When Sasuke did finally wake up just after eleven Kakashi had Tsunade come down to check him over before they could leave. Tsunade gave them the all clear; she also let them know that she had some clothes brought over to Kakashi's for Sasuke to wear until he got his own. Once Tsunade handed Sasuke his discharge papers Kakashi helped Sasuke to get up. His body was in pain from after everything it went through in the past three years, especially the last three and a half months. Kakashi made sure Sasuke took it slow. Once Sasuke was standing he swayed a little and Kakashi made sure he kept his hands on Sasuke's arms to help steady him.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya just light headed. I'm okay."

"You need to take it slow. Your head injury is still there, plus you can't see so your balance is going to be off slightly. Your knee was also injured so it might be a little sore with walking. We'll take it slow and stop whenever you need to. My place is only fifteen minutes from here. I'm going to hold onto you as we walk though so I can be there in case something happens." Kakashi said gently.

"Ok"

"You sound so exhausted."

"I don't know why I'm so tired."

"You spent the last three and a half months being tortured Sasuke. It's going to take that same amount of time for you to be back to perfect physical health."

"Why do you keep saying physical?"

"Because what happened to you in the last three years will affect you. It might not right now, but it will and when it does I'll be there for you."

"I made my choice; I'm not going to regret it."

"Just because you made the choice, doesn't mean what you went through will be any easier. Just remember no matter what I'll be there for you. Come on let's get you to my place so you can rest."

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Sasuke's left arm so he could help him walk and guide him down the street. They slowly made their way out of the hospital and down the street. Kakashi took it slow so Sasuke wouldn't be in too much pain from moving around so soon. Kakashi also made sure he kept a good watch on Sasuke's breathing. If Sasuke got too out of breath or his breathing was laboured he was going to make Sasuke stop. It was a slow process, but they finally arrived at his home without any problems. Kakashi saw everyone watching them as they made their way down the street, but thankfully no one said anything to them. Once they got inside Kakashi's home Kakashi brought Sasuke right to the guest room and had him sit down on the bed. Kakashi could feel the slight tremble in Sasuke's body and Kakashi knew that Sasuke couldn't handle much more.

"Do you need a pill?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade had given Sasuke some pain medication to take when he needed it. He was no longer on the hospital's pain medication and Tsunade knew that Sasuke would be in more pain without it, plus with moving around.

"No I'm fine. I just need some sleep and the pain will go away."

"Aright let's get you into bed."

Kakashi pulled the covers back and Sasuke got under them. Kakashi pulled the covers over Sasuke and he slowly laid down.

"The bathroom is right across the hall from here. Call me if you need me I'll be in the living room. Just rest." Kakashi said.

"Thanks"

"Any time. Get some sleep."

Sasuke closed his eyes and Kakashi left the room, but he didn't close the door. He wanted to be able to hear Sasuke if he had a nightmare or was moving around. He also didn't want to confuse Sasuke if he needed to go to the bathroom. Kakashi headed back into the living room and he figured he would clean it up a bit. He hadn't been there in over a week so it was a little dirty. Kakashi went into the kitchen a put on some coffee before he started to clean. It wasn't until after two in the afternoon when Iruka walked through his front door. Kakashi had just finished taking a shower after he had cleaned up his house. Kakashi turned his attention to Iruka as he came over to him.

"Hey you, when did you get back?" Iruka asked.

"We got here this morning."

"We?"

"Sasuke is in the guest room."

"I knew that he was leaving the hospital today, but I didn't know he was going to be staying with you. Why is he staying here?"

"Because Tsunade didn't want him alone until he can see again. I also offered for him to stay here instead of the hospital."

"Well how long will he be here for?" Iruka asked slightly annoyed.

"I don't know a week roughly. Tsunade also needs to find him an apartment. He can stay as long as he needs to."

"Well I can understand until he gets his sight back, but it sucks that we can't spend some much needed time alone." Iruka said as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. "But then again he can't see what we're doing." Iruka said in a seductive voice.

"No Iruka, we are not doing anything with Sasuke in the house. He can still hear after all, plus he's starting to get his sight back."

"He's sixteen, he knows people have sex. Plus he's asleep. Let's go in your room and make up for lost time." Iruka said as he brought his hand down to Kakashi's crotch.

Kakashi pulled back away from Iruka.

"Stop it. I'm not doing that with Sasuke in the house. I don't care how old he is. He's injured and needs rest. The last thing he needs is to hear us or sense us having sex."

"He spent three years in the Sound, I'm sure he's used to it. I'm sure he's been through it."

"I don't know what he has or hasn't been through. My main concern is Sasuke right now, not giving in to primal urges. If you can't respect that then you know where the door is. Why are you here if you didn't know I was back anyways?" Kakashi said slightly annoyed.

"I figured I would come by and clean up like a good loving boyfriend. Why are you acting like this?" Iruka asked as he moved away from Kakashi and crossing his arms over his chest. A sure sign that he was upset.

"Why are you acting like this? If I didn't know any better I would say you're jealous. Which is insane, because Sasuke is here because he's injured and needs help. He needs my help."

"I'm not jealous, just annoyed that you didn't consult me about any of this. Sasuke might need help, but it doesn't have to be you. He could have stayed in the hospital until he got his sight back. He's not your student; he's not your responsibility anymore. You should have talked to me about this before you brought him here."

"This is my house, not yours, not ours, mine. It's my decision and only my decision on who I bring into my home. I'm not going to leave Sasuke in the hospital, a place he hates, when I could have him here. Where he can rest up and get healthy. Whether that is a week or three months, I don't care he's more than welcome to stay as long as he would like. It's just that simple. He's not my student, but he's a Jounin now and we will probably be on a squad together. I'm not going to argue with you over any of this. It's my decision not yours." Kakashi said back with a sharp tone to his voice.

"You were kidnapped. You didn't think I wouldn't want to see you? You spent a week in the hospital with him. You didn't leave his side, how is that supposed to make me feel? Sasuke comes back and all of a sudden I don't matter. My feelings don't matter. Did it ever cross your mind that I was worried and upset about what happened to you? You had your chakra sealed off, you were electrocuted. Yet I'm the bad guy for wanting to spend some time with you. For wanting to make sure you're alright and taken care of."

"I don't need you to pamper me and take care of me. You care, but sometimes you care too much. It's smoothing at times Iruka. I'm sorry you're upset over what happened, but I'm fine. I wasn't the one that was hurt. Sasuke needs someone to be there for him and I am going to be that person whether you like it or not. I'm not going to walk away from him for anyone. As my boyfriend I would hope you would understand that."

"I do, but as my boyfriend I would hope you would understand that I need to make sure you are okay. I want to be in your life and at least know about things like this. You care about Sasuke, I understand that, but you can't change your life for him. What he did was noble, un-expecting, but noble. That doesn't mean he wasn't corrupted while in the Sound. You can't trust him fully yet, not until we know he isn't relaying information off to the Sound."

"He killed Orochimaru. He isn't corrupted."

"We don't know that Orochimaru is dead. We haven't found his body, so until then we can't say for sure what happened. Just be careful with what you tell him. That's all I'm saying."

"Yes well I trust Sasuke and so does Tsunade. He's not corrupted, if he was he would have told those captors anything he could to stop the pain. He didn't and that is more than good enough for myself and Tsunade. If you can't accept that then you know where the door is."

"I love you, of course I trust you, but you can't expect me to trust Sasuke right off the bat. There are many ninja and villagers that don't trust him yet. He has to earn that back regardless of what Tsunade tells them. I won't do anything to him or give him a hard time. Now can we please stop arguing and make-up already." Iruka said as he moved closer to Kakashi.

"We can stop arguing, but I'm not doing anything with Sasuke in the house. So making up will have to wait. You are more than welcome to hang out watching T.V with me though."

"Fine I'll take what I can get."

Kakashi and Iruka went over to his couch and they sat down and watched some Television. Iruka kept trying to get Kakashi in the mood by placing his hand higher and higher on Kakashi's thigh. Kakashi kept pushing his hand away to get Iruka to stop. It wasn't that Kakashi wouldn't have sex with Iruka whenever he had the chance, at least it was like that in the beginning, but in the last two years things had changed. Kakashi was getting bored of the sweet love making as Iruka referred to it as. Sometimes Kakashi just wanted to rip off each other's clothes and go at it like animals. Sometimes Kakashi wanted to bite and be a bit rough and wild, because it felt good to go crazy at times. Iruka wasn't into that anymore, he wanted to settle down and that wasn't something that Kakashi was willing to do yet. After the fifth time that Kakashi pushed Iruka's hand away Iruka wasn't going to deal with it quietly.

"What is wrong with you? Why don't you want me?" Iruka yelled.

"Sasuke is sleeping, keep your voice down." Kakashi said in a serious voice.

"I don't get you. When we first started to see each other you wanted sex all the time. Now you hardly ever want it. I haven't seen you in over a week since you got back from your mission. A few kisses on that first day and then nothing. Are you cheating on me?" Iruka yelled as he stood up.

"Stop yelling, Sasuke needs sleep." Kakashi said in an angry voice.

"What we can't even fight now? Is this how it's going to be from now on? Sasuke this and Sasuke that? I'm your boyfriend not him. He left three years ago remember?" Iruka said loudly.

"He left to protect Konoha, he's a hero. I'm not going to keep arguing about this with you. Sasuke was tortured for almost three and a half months. He's staying here until he is healthy again. It is that simple. If you don't like it then you can stop coming here. I'm not going to do anything sexual with you while Sasuke is here. It's that simple Iruka."

"This is unbelievable; he's sixteen he knows all about sex. It wouldn't surprise me if he isn't a virgin anymore. This is your home you have every right to do whatever you want in it. We can just be quiet you're acting like he's some child that knows nothing about sex."

"Why are you assuming he's even had sex? Just because he's sixteen that doesn't mean he's had sex. The others his age have barely kissed. I'm not going to risk him waking up in the middle of it or make him feel uncomfortable."

"He's been in the Sound with Orochimaru for three years. I highly doubt he's never done anything or seen anything."

"It isn't even just about Sasuke being here. I'm not in the mood."

"Why the hell not?" Iruka asked annoyed.

"Because I'm tired, because I haven't been sleeping well with making sure Sasuke is alright. I don't have to be in the mood all the time. I'm also not going to stand here and listen to you yell on and on about Sasuke being here. I want you to leave. Cool off, maybe some time apart will help you understand what this means to me." Kakashi said in a serious voice.

"You are unbelievable." Iruka said as he stormed off and slammed the front door behind him.

Kakashi let out a sigh and turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame of the living room. Kakashi couldn't help, but be surprised that he hadn't even sensed Sasuke's presences while he was fighting with Iruka.

"Exactly how much time did you spend working on your senses, because I didn't even sense you there." Kakashi said lightly.

"I've spent a lot of time in a cell in the last three years I guess you could say. I can leave; I don't want to cause you any problems." Sasuke said.

Kakashi went over to Sasuke and gently grabbed his left hand.

"First of all, come and sit down." Kakashi said as he guided Sasuke over to his couch.

Sasuke sat down and Kakashi sat down on the couch beside Sasuke, but made sure his body was turned to face Sasuke.

"If my being here is causing you to fight with Iruka, then I can leave. I'll be fine on my own."

"You are not leaving. I have no problem with you staying here for as long as you would like. Iruka and I have been having some problems for two years now, we fight quite a bit. Iruka had no right to say what he said. I'm sorry for what part of that you heard."

"I heard both parts from now and earlier. I was going to come out here earlier to see if you were alright, but Iruka didn't leave so I figured everything was fine."

"Your senses are amazing Sasuke."

"My senses are sensitive. They have been my whole life. I thought working on making them stronger would help with the sensitivity, but it hasn't. It's actually annoying at times."

"What makes you sensitive?"

"The emotions in someone's chakra. I feel it all the time if someone is around me it doesn't matter who it is. It's annoying and hard at times. Made it really hard to sleep in the Sound, too many people, too many emotions."

"Our emotions woke you up. I'm sorry you heard that."

"Its' fine, I've heard worse. Some emotions are stronger than others. Anger and distress are the strongest, those ones I haven't been able to ignore. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. Iruka and I have been having problems for almost two years now. I can see you want to ask so you can ask."

"When did you start dating?"

"Unofficially four years, but officially it's been two."

"So since you've been official you've been having problems. Is that from the villagers and fellow ninjas or just in general?"

"No everyone is pretty good about it. Even if they weren't they wouldn't be dumb enough to say something to me about it. In the beginning everything was great, Iruka was really different. He was perfectly fine with being just casual and just having fun. Then we decided to be exclusive and official and then he started to change. He became smothering and overbearing. He's just different it's not really fun anymore."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I do, but if I did love him he wouldn't drive me crazy so much. He says he loves me, but I never say it back. He believes that I'm not the type to say it back, but I love him anyways. The problem is he's trying to slowly change me. He wants me to be more social and less aggressive in bed. I can't help, but think that if he did love me then he wouldn't be trying to change me into the person he wants me to be. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"If you don't mind me saying, I don't think you do love him. I've never been in love, I don't know what it feels like to love or be loved outside of Itachi. I do believe though that when you are in love you just know it. People say being in love is the best feeling there is. I would imagine something that feels like that, you would just know it when you feel it."

"You know what, that actually makes a lot of sense. I've never really had a serious relationship. I can't say there was a time that I was in love. I'm only thirty though, so there's still time. What about you any relationships yet?"

"Are you asking me if I've had sex?"

"No, I was asking if you dated anyone."

"Not really, I've dated a few times, but nothing serious. I was in the Sound, it was mostly just to seem like I was willingly there."

"Would it be too personal to ask if those individuals were male or female?"

"They were male. Does it matter?"

"No it doesn't matter at all to me. I was just curious. You never showed any interest in the females that chased after you. I didn't know if that was because you just weren't interested in them yet or if you were more interested in the male population."

"Both actually. They didn't care to get to know me. They only liked what they saw and heard. I wouldn't have done anything with them even if I was straight. I won't be some trophy or bragging rights. I want someone who just accepts me for who I am and doesn't try to change me or act like they know me without even knowing me. That's what I hated so much about those girls. They didn't even know me. Sakura didn't even know my parents were dead. I don't want to waste my time with someone that doesn't want the real me."

"You're young; you shouldn't have to settle for something less than what you want."

"I know I'm sixteen, but I don't feel like it. People my age are out with friends and gossiping about other people. They're out having fun and just acting stupid. I have no interest in any of that. Sometimes I feel like I'm some forty year old man. I just want to be home reading or relaxing after training or going on missions. The last thing I want to do is be in a place with loud obnoxious music."

"I couldn't agree more. Iruka is always trying to get me to go to a bar or a club and hang out with friends. I'm perfectly happy to have just a small handful of friends that are true, then a hundred false friends. I enjoy being home and just relaxing and doing my own thing. I like going out and trying different restaurants and foods. I enjoy cooking as well. After spending so long outside of my home for missions, it's nice to enjoy my time at home."

"I was thinking about maybe buying a rundown house and fixing it up. Start fresh somewhere, where there are no memories good or bad. It'll give me something to do with any down time. I like working with my hands to, it's relaxing."

"That sounds like a big project. It also sounds like fun though. You can make it anything you want. I'd help you if you ever wanted help with fixing something. I've done repairs to this place since I've bought it."

"I'll keep that in mind. What are you going to do about Iruka?"

"I don't know. I'm going to have to speak to him and see what comes from that. I'm not sure yet, but hopefully we can make this work again. Are you hungry at all?"

"A little."

"How about something simple then, chicken and rice?"

"Sure. I'd offer to help, but blind and one arm might not be that helpful around knives." Sasuke lightly joked.

"Definitely not helpful. Just relax I'll get it started."

Kakashi got up and headed into the kitchen, but it was an open concept so he could still see and speak to Sasuke.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened during the last three years or the last three months. Just know that no matter what I'll always be here for you. If you ever need to talk or want to talk I'll be there for you. Even if it's just a bad day and you need some quiet company."

"Thanks. I'm just not ready yet."

"That's fine, I completely understand that. Just remember the offer is always there no matter what time of the day or night it is. Now, would you like me to bore you and tell you about the last three years?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"Go for it."

"Well first, Shikamaru and Neji are both Jounin now as well. Everyone else, except for Naruto are Chounin. Naruto is the only Genin and that's because he's spent the last three years roughly training with Jiraiya. Sakura has actually become a very powerful medic ninja. Tsunade has been training her for the last three years as well. Sakura is now helping Ino train in medical Jitsu as an extra set of hands in the field. To be honest I think Ino felt left behind. Everyone was moving up and getting stronger and she was still in the same spot. As you know not everyone is a fighter, sometimes ninja just don't get further than Chounin. Shikamaru is actually very impressive. He's well on his way to being an advisor for the Hokage one day. He's the smartest in the village, or he was before you came back. He might have some competition now that you're back." Kakashi said with a smile as he got dinner ready.

"I don't know about that. I have no interest in being an advisor; I would if that is what Konoha wanted from me. I don't see that happening though. Maybe I should make friends with him, it might be nice to have someone my age be able to handle a conversation." Sasuke said.

"I appreciate the 'my age' part. I would have to agree with you though; you and Shikamaru would be very compatible. I'm sure he is dying for a friend that can keep up as well. It can be very lonely to be intelligent, especially when you get into the level he is in. Do you know your IQ?"

"I was tested six months ago."

"What is it?"

"What's yours?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"One- eighty. Your turn."

"Two-ten."

"Shikamaru is at two-twenty-two. Brains and you can fight; the guys are going to go crazy over you." Kakashi joked.

"Don't want them to. I just want time to myself, to be just myself. I want to just focus on getting back into a normal routine and a normal life."

"I think that is the best thing for you to do. It's important for you to move passed everything that has happened to you. It doesn't matter that you left willingly, what happened will still affect you. You don't need someone else in your life trying to complicate things."

They continued with small talk. Kakashi told Sasuke about some of the things that happened in the past three years while he cooked. Sasuke sat on the couch listening to Kakashi's stories. It felt good to hear about what the others had been doing and gone though. It wasn't the conversation that felt good, just the act of having a normal conversation was what felt good for Sasuke. It had been a long time since he was able to have a normal conversation with someone. Once dinner was ready Kakashi brought it over to the coffee table and sat down beside Sasuke to eat. He didn't even try to hide his face, because Sasuke couldn't see yet anyways. They continued talking all throughout dinner. By the time eight o'clock rolled around Sasuke was exhausted and losing his voice. Kakashi helped Sasuke get back to bed before he went out and cleaned up from dinner. Kakashi was glad that Sasuke was here with him. Even if Iruka didn't like it, Kakashi was more than happy to have Sasuke here for as long as he wanted. Kakashi liked knowing that Sasuke was here under his roof and he was safe. He had spent many sleepless nights over the past three years just wondering about where Sasuke was and if he was alright. Tonight he would be able to sleep in his bed and not have to worry about it. Tonight Sasuke was back home in Konoha where he belonged and where he was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had ben five days since Sasuke had been released from the hospital. Sasuke had spent most of that time just sleeping and trying to get his body to heal. Tsunade had come by two days ago to check in on Sasuke and make sure his body was healing. She was able to heal the remainder of his stitches and then she was able to remove them. Sasuke was healing and in less pain now, but he still had a little ways to go. His head injury would still take months to fully heal, but Sasuke was used to getting headaches and migraines from being in the Sound. No one but Tsunade had come by to see Sasuke or Kakashi. Sasuke didn't mind that no one came to see him; they had told Sasuke that they were going to give him a few days to heal and rest up. Iruka hadn't been by to speak to Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't help, but feel like he was putting strain on Kakashi's relationship that was already having a rough period. Sasuke felt bad about it and he was hoping that when Tsunade came by today that he would have not only an apartment, but would be able to live on his own. His eye sight was better, it wasn't perfect at all, but he could see once again. Sasuke would need to get his eyes tested and see what type of glasses he would need, but he would do that in a few days. He would also need to go shopping for clothes and groceries. Sasuke also didn't know if he would have furniture in the apartment or not, but that was easily fixed by using a scroll to seal away whatever he bought. Sasuke had done it before when he was living on his own after the Clan was killed. Sasuke was feeling anxious, he just wanted to get his own life back and get back into a normal routine. He had been through a lot in the last three years and he just wanted to move on from it all. Sasuke knew that he would have to deal with what happened, but for now he was just going to try and get his life back together.

Sasuke and Kakashi were sitting out in the living room on the couch watching T.V when there was a knock at the door. Kakashi got up and went to answer the door while Sasuke turned the television off. Kakashi opened the door to see Tsunade on the other side of it. He invited her in and saw that she had a small folder in her hand. They went over to the living room and Kakashi sat back down on the couch while Tsunade sat down in the chair.

"Good afternoon Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm fine." Sasuke answered.

"You're voice sounds back to normal; I see the tea has been working." Tsunade said.

"It has thank-you." Sasuke said with a small smile of appreciation.

"How is your eye sight?" Tsunade asked.

"It's better. I can see now, but it's not what it used to be."

"Give it a few days to see if it improves anymore before you go and get your eyes tested. It might still come back more, it's hard to tell if your eyes are still healing or not." Tsunade said.

"I'm just thankful that I did get my eye sight back. I never expected to be able see again."

"Thankfully we got to you in time to save your eyes. I do have some good news for you. I found you an apartment. It's a one bedroom apartment that isn't that fair from your last one. I have all of the information here for you. You can move in when you wish."

"That's great." Sasuke said.

"Is it furnished?" Kakashi asked.

"It is not, but I know that won't be a problem for you Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"No I prefer to do it myself."

"I have the keys here for you." Tsunade said as she placed the two keys down on the table before she continued. "Kakashi mentioned that you were thinking about buying a rundown house to fix up for yourself."

"It's something I would like to do, a fresh start. Would that be a problem?"

"Not at all." Tsunade opened the folder and pulled out a picture with a description underneath it. It was a picture of a rundown house. She handed it to Sasuke before she spoke. "Consider this a thank-you gift. We don't have many rundown houses, but I figured you would prefer this one. It's on the outskirts with five acres of land, the backyard is fenced in. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a finished basement. It was abandoned six years ago when the previous owners moved out of Konoha to be closer to family. I have all the paperwork to put it into your name; all I need is your signature." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"I am. You sacrificed a lot for Konoha Sasuke you deserve to have something good come from it. It's yours with a signature."

Tsunade put the ownership paper on top of the folder and placed a pen down on top of it. Sasuke looked at the ownership agreement before he picked up the pen and signed it. Kakashi gave a smile, even though no one could see it under his mask. Once the paper was signed Sasuke gave Tsunade a genuine smile as he spoke.

"Thank-you."

"Thank-you for what you did for Konoha Sasuke. Now your injuries will be healed in a week and you will be able to return to missions, but I want to stress that you don't have to if you are not ready for that. Your head injury will still be healing though, so for the next six months you need to be careful not to get hit in the head."

"I'll be fine to go back to missions."

"Sasuke there is no rush. You have been through something horrible in the last three and a half months, not including what may have happened in the Sound. Just because you are able to physically go back on missions doesn't mean you should." Kakashi said.

"I want to get back to my normal life and missions are a part of that life. I'll be fine and if I need to then I can always slow down." Sasuke said gently.

"You can always take time off if problems come up. Right now you are ready to get back into your normal life, a normal routine, but there will come a time when all of this hits you. When that happens I want you to be honest with me and I will give you all the time you need off Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"I appreciate that." Sasuke said.

"Alright, so I will file the paperwork for the ownership as well as your return to work." Tsunade said.

"Will he be put on a squad?" Kakashi asked.

"I would like for you Sasuke, to slowly go back into higher ranking missions. I don't want to just throw you into an A-Ranked or S-Ranked mission. Kakashi your team is doing a lot of A-Ranked missions. I think I'll start you off by floating from different squads including Kakashi's. Then we can go from there and see what squad needs another member." Tsunade said.

"He can't just be back on my squad?" Kakashi asked.

"It's not that I have a problem with Sasuke being on your squad it's whether it's practical for him to be there. You already have Naruto who is strong and powerful plus your eye. It seems a little too much to add in another Sharingan user as powerful as Sasuke. There would also be times where I would send just you two out on a mission or you out alone Sasuke. I think you would be more useful doing higher ranked missions, but I don't want to just throw you in them right away. So for now I'll have you float around on squads until I have a better idea of where I want you to be." Tsunade said as she looked at Sasuke.

"That's fine with me. Whatever you decide."

"How would you feel about ANBU? I know Itachi was a captain is that something you would be interested in?" Tsunade asked.

"If you need me there then I will, but it wouldn't be my ideal choice." Sasuke answered honestly.

"Fair enough, ANBU is not for everyone and I have no interest in making someone go into it when they don't have the heart for it. That is how ninja get killed. If you still want to go back to missions in a week then come by in seven days to my office and I will get you out on one." Tsunade said.

"Ok" Sasuke said.

"Alright I will leave you both to it and get back to my office that is overflowing with paperwork. Let me know if something comes up or if you need anything Sasuke."

"I will." Sasuke said with a nod.

"Kakashi I have a mission for your squad tomorrow as well. Be at my office bright and early tomorrow."

"What's the ranking?" Kakashi asked.

"It's an A-Ranked mission."

"I'll let the team know." Kakashi said.

"I'll see you both later." Tsunade said as she stood up and grabbed the ownership contract and headed out of Kakashi's home.

"Looks like you are going back to work." Sasuke said with a small smile to Kakashi.

"Looks like it. Do you want to go to the apartment and get some furniture? I can help you get it set up."

"No it's fine, I'll do it tomorrow if you don't mind me crashing here another night."

"You can stay as long as you want you know that. Are you sure you don't want help though?"

"I'll be fine; it'll give me something to do to keep busy for the next week."

"Well how about we have a BBQ tonight. I can have Pakun go and let Sakura and Naruto know. Naruto is probably climbing the walls by now to see you." Kakashi said lightly.

"Sure"

Kakashi made a hand sign and summoned Pakun. Pakun appeared on the coffee table.

"Boss"

"Can you go and tell Sakura and Naruto to come by around five for a BBQ please."

"Sure thing." Pakun said lazily and he jumped from the coffee table over to the couch and out of the window.

"No Iruka?" Sasuke asked carefully as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi let out a sigh. He hadn't spoken to Iruka in five days, since that first day Sasuke had been staying here with him. Kakashi wasn't avoiding him, but he wasn't going out of his way to see him either.

"You know you can't avoid him forever right." Sasuke said.

"I know and I'm not avoiding him. I just don't want to have the same argument over and over again."

"Maybe he'll be better when I'm not staying here. He liked me back in the academy, but I guess there is a difference in being a star pupil and the person standing in your way of sex." Sasuke said with a light chuckle.

"I read porn walking down the street, believe me Sasuke if I wanted to have sex it wouldn't have mattered if you were here or not." Kakashi said lightly back.

"Oh God please don't. I was up half the night last night from your neighbors going at it." Sasuke said with a groan.

"You heard them?" Kakashi asked surprised. He had good hearing and a sense of smell because of his Clan and he hadn't heard anything.

"No I sensed them."

"Wait, you can sense sex?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"I can sense everything; sex, anger, joy, sadness, desperation, fear, someone's presence and more."

"Can you turn it off or is it just all the time?"

"All the time within ten miles of me. I'm used to it, but at times it's hard. It's why I tend to avoid large crowds; thankfully I'm not a social butterfly."

"I probably shouldn't ask this question, but I can't seem to help myself. How does that affect you if you are with someone on the romantic level?"

"It's extremely hard. I don't really know how to explain it, but some people just don't feel right. Some people have darker charka and that makes them feel darker. I can't really explain it, but some people just make me cautious or I don't like being around them because of what I feel from them."

"Has it always been like that?"

"Ya. I tried meditating hoping that would help, but it made it worse or getting older made it worse."

"Being in the Sound must have been horrible on your senses."

"It was, but I would just go outside at night when it was all quiet and that helps. Being alone helps to get them back down when my senses are overloaded. It's not like I can't be around people I can it's just some days and some people make it harder."

"So being here hasn't bothered you too much?"

"Being around you doesn't bother me. The vibe you give off isn't dangerous or uncomfortable."

"What vibe do I give off?"

"Safe mostly. Sakura gives off a peaceful vibe and Naruto gives off this sickly happy vibe."

"Well it's nice to know that we don't bother you at least. Did you get a vibe off Iruka when he was here?"

"I did"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, because it doesn't matter. It's not what I feel from Iruka that is important; it's what you feel from him. Just like eventually you are going to have to decide if you want to still be with him."

"It's not that I don't want to be with him. Things have just been complicated and hard in the last two years. It's like since we've been official he thinks he can try and change me into who he wants me to be. I'm not perfect, but I'm okay with it. I know I'm not the most social person and I don't want to be. I'm thirty years old I have no interest in changing who I am. He knows I don't show my face and in the beginning that was a problem for him when we were in the bedroom, but he got over that."

"Wait, wait, wait back up. You don't show him your face?" Sasuke interrupted Kakashi.

"No I've never shown him my face."

"So you don't kiss or do anything else with your mouth with him?"

"I'm actually more shocked that you are comfortable talking about this stuff." Kakashi said slightly surprised.

"Iruka did have a point; I was in the Sound for three years." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"So you're not a virgin?"

Kakashi saw the instant hurt and confusion in Sasuke's eyes before he turned them down to the ground. In that instant Kakashi knew that Sasuke had been raped at some point during the Sound. Kakashi instantly felt rage, but did his best to control it so Sasuke wouldn't feel it.

"You'd think that wouldn't be a hard question." Sasuke said softly with a sad voice.

"You know I'm a firm believer that a person's virginity isn't something that can be taken. It's something that someone gives when they are with someone they love and loves them back. It's something that is meant to be special and is meant to mean something to both parties. It's not something that can be taken by an act of violence. It's something only you can give Sasuke and no one can take that from you." Kakashi said in a serious voice.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and Kakashi could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Thanks" Sasuke said with a crack to his voice. Sasuke cleared his throat to try and gain better control of his voice and emotions.

"Sasuke if you ever want to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke cut Kakashi off.

"I know, but one day you'll need to talk about it and I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kakashi could tell that a topic change was in desperate need right now.

"Getting back to your original question, when we do kiss it's either through my mask or we cover his eyes for anything else."

"Why though? I mean I can understand in the beginning, but it's been four years."

"I started to wear the mask when I was younger, because I looked too much like my father. After his death it was hard seeing his refection in the mirror every day. Now it's just been a part of who I am, it's become private and personal. Tsunade has seen my face for medical reasons in the past, but that is it."

"Will you ever show someone your face?"

"I think so. That's part of the reason why I'm starting to think that I don't love Iruka. If I did then letting him see all of my face wouldn't be a problem. I think one day when I am in love then I won't even think about it and it won't bother me."

"Iruka didn't have a problem kissing you through the mask? Isn't it weird?"

"He didn't have a problem with it and it is a little weird. We don't tend to do that anymore."

"Kissing my favorite part. I don't know maybe it's my age showing, but I still enjoy making-out." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"That's not your age it's my favorite part two. Though, at my age making-out usually leads to something more." Kakashi said lightly.

"What are you going to do about Iruka? Are you going to end it or try and fix things?"

"I'll speak to him and try to fix things. It has been four years it seems like a waste to just throw that away. At the same time though, I don't want to lead him on if I don't want to be with him. I need to talk to him and figure it out. I should do it before I leave tomorrow."

"So why don't you go over and speak to him?"

"I really should. It's already been four days I shouldn't let this fester any longer than it has."

"If you work it out then you could always have him here for the BBQ." Sasuke suggested.

"I'll see how the talk goes first. Are you alright if I leave for a while?"

"I'll be fine. I think I'm gonna sleep before the craziness comes." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"That's probably a good idea. I'll speak to Iruka and then get some food to BBQ for tonight. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"So you'll be back in like six hours." Sasuke joked.

"I do have the ability to be on time you know."

"You just chose to ignore that ability." Sasuke joked back.

"Keep it up and the next time we train together I'm going to put you through the ringer."

"If you can keep up." Sasuke said with a smile.

"I can keep up and I have no problem proving that when I get back from this mission."

"You're on."

Kakashi got up off from the couch and gave Sasuke a smile

"I'll see you later try and get some sleep."

"Good luck with Iruka."

"I'm sure it will be fine. We are adults and are perfectly capable of having a civil conversation."

"You would think."

"I'll see you shortly."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kakashi headed out of his home. Sasuke got up and grabbed his papers before he headed into the spare bedroom to try and get some sleep. He was feeling better, but he was still exhausted from the lack of sleep in the last three years. Sasuke put the papers down on the dresser before he went over and crawled into the bed. Kakashi headed towards Iruka's apartment to speak to him first before he went and grabbed some food for dinner tonight. Kakashi didn't know how well this conversation was going to go over, but he was hoping it wouldn't be a disaster. Kakashi wasn't going to break-up with Iruka, but he was hoping to start to fix their relationship. He was sick of Iruka trying to change him and he wasn't going to tolerate it anymore. They needed to have a serious conversation to get things back on track. They were happy at one point and Kakashi was hoping they could get back to that. The problem Kakashi was starting to have was; speaking to Sasuke had made him realise that he didn't love Iruka and he quite possibly never will. Just because they were friends and had a good thing going in the beginning doesn't mean that they would end up together forever. Kakashi didn't believe they would, but he didn't believe he would ever be with the same person forever either. Kakashi wasn't the type to be committed to someone. It surprised him when he agreed to be exclusive with Iruka and at the time it did make sense, but that didn't mean he wanted to marry Iruka. Kakashi didn't ever see himself marrying anyone. Being one hundred percent committed to one person was just never who he was. Even when he was younger he always messed around with different people. Even when in a relationship he tended to cheat on his partner. He had just never found someone he wanted to be committed to. He had tried in the last two years to be good to Iruka and at times it was hard, but he had done it. The problem was no one had caught his eye besides Iruka in the village, so cheating wasn't really an option at the moment. Kakashi knew he shouldn't even be thinking about cheating. He was a ninja and was supposed to have honor and all of that, but it was easier said than done. Lots of ninja cheat and lie in their personal lives. It's because they spend all the time trying to be strong and honorable, doing what is right so when it comes to their personal lives it's too easy to slip up. Kakashi did have a reputation for being more open when it comes to sex. He wasn't afraid to take sex outside of the bedroom and he did have many different partners. Kakashi didn't care what people thought of him. All that matter was his ninja reputation and that was spotless and undeniable. To Kakashi the rest really didn't matter.

Kakashi walked up to Iruka's apartment door and he took a breath in before he knocked and waited for Iruka to answer. He could sense Iruka's chakra inside so Kakashi knew he was there. Kakashi's mind couldn't help, but wonder how Sasuke must feel all day. He couldn't imagine being able to feel everyone's emotions. Kakashi couldn't help, but wonder how Sasuke does it every day. To sense everyone around him, he had to of been having a harder time then he was letting Kakashi see and know. Kakashi was going to keep an eye on him and see if he could find a way to help Sasuke tone down his senses. He also wanted to speak to him about it more in depth to see if there are ways he can cope with them. Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when Iruka answered his door.

"Kakashi, finally made time for me did you?" Iruka asked with an attitude.

Kakashi had to force himself not to roll his eyes at Iruka. Clearly after five days he was still upset. The problem Kakashi was having, he couldn't understand why. If Iruka had done the same with Naruto he would have understood. Hell he would have understood if it was anyone that Iruka was helping. Yet Iruka couldn't understand that Kakashi felt like he needed to help Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have anyone else to be there for him and Kakashi wanted to help him through this. He sacrificed everything for Konoha, how could he not want to help him?

"Are you going to let me in or do you want the whole street to hear our conversation?" Kakashi asked as calmly as he could force his voice to go.

Iruka stepped back and let Kakashi walk into his apartment. Iruka closed the door and turned to head into his living room. Kakashi followed, but when Iruka didn't sit down he didn't either.

"Clearly we need to talk." Kakashi began.

"Sasuke finally let you leave." Iruka said with attitude.

"Okay that's it. What is it? What is it about Sasuke that has you acting like this?" Kakashi said with a slight anger to his tone.

"You mean besides that he thinks he's better than everyone and is a cold hearted bastard? Don't get me wrong he's strong. I taught him, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. The way he has treated Naruto and the others is inexcusable and disgraceful. Yet here you are willing to take him into your home and act like he's some kind of hero because he took the coward's way out and left." Iruka said with anger right back.

"Coward's way out? He sacrificed everything to protect Konoha from Orochimaru. He willingly put himself into a position to be killed and tortured. He left to keep innocent people from dying. That is not what a coward does. As for the others he explained to them why he had to act that way when he left. They understood and even if they didn't like it, they could understand what he was doing back then. Sasuke wasn't wrong. Everyone needed to see what was coming and everyone needed to push themselves to get better and they did." Kakashi said back in Sasuke's defense.

"I don't agree. He could have stayed and just told the others to get stronger. He didn't need to risk their lives. He doesn't care about anyone, but himself and he never will. Now he's just playing even more games. He doesn't need to be at your home. He could have stayed at the hospital and once he can leave he will go right back to the bastard that he was born as. He's using you and you don't see it."

"He is not using me. I don't see a bastard when I look at Sasuke. I see a sixteen year old who had been tortured for three and a half months. Who sacrificed everything to live in danger for three years. He's strong and he is anything, but cold hearted that is only what he allows people to see to protect himself. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you bad mouth him anymore. Sasuke is my friend and he will be around whether you like it or not. So if you can't handle that and keep your mouth shut about him then there really isn't any more to say."

"I am your boyfriend and you would end it because I don't like Sasuke?" Iruka said with anger.

"You don't have to like him, but I am not going to stand here and listen to you talk shit about him. You have two choice, either it's over or you can learn to tolerate that I will be with Sasuke for missions and he will be a part of my personal life. Decide."

"Fine, but when he betrays Konoha again or goes running away when things get a little hard you won't get sympathy from me."

"He won't betray Konoha and he never ran away. Now if you don't mind I think we should actually talk about us."

"We were fine until you left and were captured. What is there to talk about?" Iruka asked annoyed.

"We weren't fine. You were fine, but I wasn't. You keep trying to change me Iruka and I'm sick of it."

"I do not try and change you. Where is that coming from?" Iruka asked annoyed.

"You are constantly trying to get me to go to parties and bars with your friends. You don't want me reading my books in public. You want me to talk about my feelings all the time and don't even get me started on the sex."

"There is nothing wrong with our sex life." Iruka said defensively.

"Iruka, don't get me wrong it's nice to be sweet sometimes, but that's all it's been in the last two years. We used to go at it like animals, now it's boring."

"Boring? Well I'm sorry if making love to me is boring for you. I'm not some street walker that you can screw out in some back alley like your other partners have been." Iruka snapped back.

"I'm not saying we should be screwing in alleys. I just don't understand why we have to be so serious all of the time. We used to have fun and in these past two years it has been anything, but fun. I don't have a problem going to a few parties with you, but I don't want to be pressured into doing it. I'm not looking to change and if you love me then you should love who I am and not who you want me to be."

"Trying to change you is by having you make friends? You don't actually have a lot of those you know. It wouldn't kill you to be out and socialize with the village you fight to protect."

"I don't want to socialize. I have a handful of friends and that is all I need to be happy. I don't need a hundred fake friends. Why can't we be in a relationship and still have fun like we used to? Those first two years were great Iruka, why can't we go back to that?"

Iruka wasn't happy about the turn of this conversation. It wasn't that he had anything against having some fun and not pressuring Kakashi as much. It was just that he liked what they had. He liked showing Kakashi off to his friends. He liked knowing that Kakashi was all his. Iruka wasn't too happy about going back to some of the old ways, but he didn't want to lose Kakashi either so he didn't have a choice.

"Alright we can have more fun like we used to. I didn't know going out to parties bothered you so much. Now can we please stop arguing and have some fun?" Iruka said with a smirk.

"It has to be quick. I need to go and grab some food for a team BBQ tonight. Maybe you'd like to join us?"

"Sure it would be nice to see Naruto."

"We have a mission tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be back or what it is." Kakashi said.

"Then I will definitely be there tonight. Now how about we stop talking." Iruka said with a smirk as he moved over to Kakashi.

"I like the way you think." Kakashi said with his own smirk back.

Iruka closed his eyes as Kakashi brought his mask down to kiss him. They slowly backed up down the hallway to the bedroom where Kakashi laid Iruka down on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi returned back to his apartment just before four in the afternoon. Him and Iruka had made good use of the last few hours before Kakashi had to leave to get the things for dinner. Iruka was going to shower and relax before he was going to be coming over. It would also give Kakashi the chance to shower, speak to Sasuke and get things for dinner ready. Kakashi walked into the kitchen and put the bags down before he headed to the bathroom. He could sense Sasuke was sleeping still so he took a quick shower before he would wake Sasuke up if he was not up yet. Kakashi grabbed a change of clothes, but he kept it casual with him being not on duty. He had been dressing casual in the last week for that very reason. He grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt before he headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once he was done he got dressed and headed to the spare bedroom that had been Sasuke's room for the past five days. Kakashi saw that the door was open slightly so he went and pushed it open the rest of the way. He saw Sasuke asleep on his right side facing the door. Kakashi couldn't help, but to look at Sasuke for a few minutes. He looked so peaceful and Kakashi found himself not wanting to wake him up. They only had an hour before the others would arrive and Kakashi wanted to speak to him about his senses before the others arrived. Kakashi went across the room and over to the bed. There was a piece of hair that had fallen onto Sasuke's face and Kakashi couldn't help but to reach out and move it back. With the contact Sasuke took a slow deep breath in and he slowly opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked softly as he tried to wake up.

"Four o'clock. I figured you would want some time before the others show up." Kakashi said.

"Hm" Sasuke said with his eyes closed once again.

Kakashi couldn't help, but smile at Sasuke. He seemed so different than he had been when he was thirteen. He seemed more mellow and in control of his emotions. Kakashi couldn't help the small pang in his chest. He had wanted to be the one there for Sasuke to get him through the hardest part of growing up. Yet Sasuke was in the Sound with Orochimaru going through God knows what. It wasn't a place for any child, let alone a teenager that had lost his whole family. Kakashi wanted to know who Sasuke was now. He wanted to be there for him to get him through everything that had happened in the last three years.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Kakashi said gently.

Kakashi headed back out of the room leaving Sasuke time to wake up. He headed into the kitchen and started some coffee. Kakashi knew that Sasuke liked coffee and he figured that he would want some when he woke up. Sasuke had the habit of drinking coffee from being in the Sound. He also had the worst sleeping habits. Kakashi had understood that being underground would make it hard to get your internal clock on the right time. It's hard to know what time it is or what day it is even when there is no sunlight. Once the coffee was on Kakashi started to take the food out of the bags. He figured they would do some chicken kabobs with rice. Kakashi had just got out a cutting board and knife when Sasuke walked into the kitchen in just black pants and a black t-shirt. Kakashi couldn't help, but smile at the still dazed face on Sasuke. If there was one thing Kakashi had learned over the past five days it was that Sasuke wasn't a morning person. Kakashi watched as Sasuke grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured himself a cup of coffee. Kakashi watched as Sasuke put in some sugar and milk and he took a drink. Kakashi couldn't help, but smile once again as Sasuke had a look of peace on his face from the coffee. Sasuke leaned against the counter with the mug still in his hands. He looked at Kakashi and then gave a smirk before he shook his head.

"What?" Kakashi asked with a slight chuckle to his voice.

"You and Iruka made up. I don't know if you worked it all out, but you made up." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"And why do you say that?" Kakashi asked lightly back.

"Shower doesn't take the sense away only the scent. You have sex all over you so either you made up with Iruka or you found someone else along the way." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Okay that is it. You are going to help me get dinner ready and we are going to talk about your senses. This is something I clearly need to understand especially if we are going out on missions together." Kakashi said lightly so Sasuke wouldn't think he was in trouble.

"What are we making?" Sasuke said as he moved away from the counter top and placed his mug down on the counter.

"Chicken kabobs and rice. Do you want to cut up the chicken?"

"I don't touch raw meat unless I absolutely have to."

"Why?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"I don't know I just don't like to touch raw meat. It's been like that since I was little."

"So what did you do when you lived alone?"

"I would cook it as it came and then cut it up after it was fully cooked. And you are not allowed to tell anyone that."

"Who would believe me? Besides I like knowing these things about you, just proves you are human. So I will cut up the chicken and you can start on the veggies." Kakashi said with a smile as he handed Sasuke a cutting board and knife.

Sasuke took the items and placed them down. He took a drink of his coffee before he started on the peppers.

"I am human it's just easier not to be sometimes." Sasuke said as he started to cut up the peppers.

"I can understand that. You have been through a lot at an early age. I can understand the fear of letting people close. I lost my family and friends at a young age too, just not as young as you were. It's hard to let people get close again. You do seem better at letting some people close to you now than you did three years ago. Why is that?" Kakashi asked as he cut up the chicken.

Sasuke was quiet for a few minutes and Kakashi waited to see if he would answer or not. Kakashi didn't know what topics were safe to talk about and what ones would upset Sasuke. They hadn't spoken about the Sound or the torture at all. Kakashi was surprised that Sasuke had spoken what little he did about the rape. He didn't even admit to it out loud, but Kakashi understood what Sasuke didn't say. Kakashi didn't want to upset Sasuke, especially since he seemed to be in a good mood today. Finally after a few minutes Sasuke spoke.

"Growing up my parents and the Clan were all about Itachi and they always made it clear that no one would be as strong as he was. Half the Clan didn't even know my name I was just Itachi's little brother. My mom tried to be there for me, but it wasn't easy because of my father's needs and the Clan's needs. All I really had in the form of comfort and love was Itachi. The night that they died I remember I was running through the streets to get to the house and the only thought that was going through my head was if Itachi was okay. He was the only one I was worried about, because even if everyone was dead if I still had him, then everything would be okay. That night he lied to me and I know that now, but back then I didn't know which part was the lie and which part was the truth. I thought; I felt like the last seven years had been one huge lie. It was all some act he put on to use me and manipulate me. Part of me died that night, a part that I didn't get the chance to try and restore. I was just going to the academy and being Konoha's surviving Uchiha. The expectations were extreme and I had to live up to them. Then it was Orochimaru and all of that drama and then the Sound. I just kept having to be someone else and each year that I got older the expectations grew and more and more of who I am slowly died away. When I found out the truth I realised that he wasn't lying for those seven years. He lied to keep me alive, to make me a survivor. I know I'll never be who I was supposed to be should they had been alive. I know there are things about me that are just me, because that's just who I am. For those parts that died though, I'm trying to bring those parts back. If they can even come back. So I am trying to be more open with a few people. If nothing else I'm trying to be honest with myself and move forward."

"I think that is the best thing you can do Sasuke. I know it's not easy, I've been through it once before and you're right you will never be the person you could have been should they have lived. You can though find a way to be happy and have a new family and friends. You don't have to be social or change who you are. You just need to find people who accept you for who you are and care about you. Like Naruto, Sakura and I do. Now these senses of yours. I know they are strong and sensitive, but I need to know more. Once the Akatsuki start to act up again you and I are going to be on a squad together, we might even be going in alone at times. I need to know what situations will be harder on your senses then others."

"Death is always hard. Even after someone is dead the fear, the pain, the kill is still in the air. You can still feel it. The more that are dead the stronger the sense. Sometimes though, it can just be one person. Some people just have that vibe and it can scare me sometimes. The way someone feels can just feel like a killer, a monster even if they have never done anything to hurt someone. The potential is there in their body and it can be overwhelming."

"So what do you do when that happens? When you are overwhelmed?"

"It depends on the situation. If it's just one person then I could walk away or stand by someone that has a stronger sense that is comforting until I can walk away. If it is a situation where there are a lot of people dead or hurt it's not as easy as walking away because the feeling can linger even when I am not in the area. It can be painful when it's overwhelming. It makes it hard to breathe and I shake. In the Sound about two years into it I figured out that other senses can overpower the feeling of being overwhelmed. A sense that is just as strong but has a different effect."

"Which is what?"

"Sex actually, but I never did that. Sometimes I would just make out with the guy I was seeing at the time and that closeness of someone else overpowers the other senses and vibes and helps to get through it."

"So you basically overload your senses with something else. How long does it take for the feeling of overwhelming to go away?"

"Depends how long I am in the area of what is overwhelming my senses. If it's a person then I can just walk away and in a couple of hours I'll be fine. If it's a situation where I can't immediately walk away then it can take a day before I can stop shaking and be back to normal. If I overload my senses with something else though, it gets me through the worst of it. Afterwards it becomes bearable."

"Alright, thank-you for telling me. I don't want to leave you in a situation that is painful to you with your senses. If you ever need to walk away just do it, I'll understand. Iruka is going to be coming tonight; will that be a problem for you?"

"No of course not. So you both worked things out?"

"I think so or I hope so. We spoke or argued at first. I told him that I was tired of him trying to change me and that I wanted things to go back to how they used to be. We are still official, but I would like to have more fun like we used to. He didn't seem too happy about it, but he's willing to try so I am going to be hopeful and see how it goes."

"Good for you. I have to admit though; I am surprised that you are in a relationship with someone. I remember growing up you had quite the reputation to be a player." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I was a player. I've been with women and men and I do have the reputation to be a causal partner and I have cheated before. Although, I am more open with my sex life. There are many ninjas who are just the same as I am. You will find that most ninjas have infidelity problems because our professional life has to be so honorable and upstanding that when a ninja has a personal life it tends to be more wild and un-honorable."

"People should mind their own business. I know they don't and people love to gossip not just villagers. Still though, who a ninja is off duty shouldn't matter. As long as they aren't criminals, then who cares what he or she is doing or who they are doing. Your personal life is your own business. One day, you might find that someone that you don't want to cheat on. People should just mind their own business, because there is no one in the world that hasn't done something unethical. People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

"That is very true. You're very mature for your age Sasuke, but that shouldn't surprise me you've always been ahead of your age."

"Had to grow up fast to take care of myself, but you would know something about that."

"I do. I know we can't talk about this around people, but while we are alone; how do you feel about what you learnt about Itachi?"

Sasuke let out a sigh as he put down the knife and grabbed his mug. He took a drink of the coffee before he picked up the knife again and continued to cut up the veggies.

"I'm glad that those first seven years weren't a lie, but at the same time he still killed them. I'm old enough to understand why and that he didn't feel anything towards them, but that doesn't make it easier. I could never do it. It's confusing, because he should scare me. The way he feels is dangerous and dark, but when he's around me it's more of a protecting and caring vibe. I don't understand how he can be that way only with me. He's almost like a psychopath he doesn't feel anything towards people not even his own family. He was upset that night, because he hurt me not because of having to kill them. He shouldn't feel anything towards me and yet he does. It's confusing, because I don't understand why it's only me that he cares about. I should still be mad at him for what he did, but I'm not. I understand it and even if I wouldn't have done the same I can accept it. What I don't understand is why me? It's always been like that with him. Anyone who gave me a hard time he would put them in the hospital. He was violent and dark and dangerous with everyone. Yet with me he was sweet and gentle. After a hard mission he would come into my room and sleep with me. All he wanted to do was just hold me and I could do the same to him whenever I needed it. He would smile and laugh. I don't know what made me so different from everyone else."

"You might never know. I've worked with Itachi in the ANBU, but I don't really know him. I can't tell you why he would be so different with you. That's something only he can answer. Maybe he felt the need to protect you. You are his younger brother, maybe seeing you was seeing complete innocence and he wanted to protect that. I don't know, but I think one day when you are ready you should ask him."

"I can always ask, but whether he tells me is always something different. Right now I am just hoping we both make it through this war. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't in the world anymore." Sasuke said sadly.

"Don't think about it. Itachi is strong you know that. He'll make it. Tsunade will figure out what to do about the disease as well. Think positively Sasuke."

"I'm not good at thinking positively, but I'll try. At least you are getting back to work tomorrow. You must be happy about that."

"As happy as one can be about going on an A-Ranked mission. Naruto will be happy with it. He'll probably be the first one here looking for food." Kakashi joked as he started to make the kabobs.

"Probably. People change, but I doubt he has very much."

"He is still very much the same as he was three years ago, but he has gotten stronger. Same as Sakura. They have become very talented and useful in the field now. It will be weird not having you on the team. How do you feel about floating around right now?"

"It's fine with me. I'm not looking to make friends. I just want to do my job and go home. As long as everyone makes it back that's all that matters. I'm not looking to turn into a social butterfly."

"I think people would drop dead if that happened. Don't change yourself to try and please people. Just be you and if someone doesn't like it then too bad. You've done more than enough for this village, don't change who you are for it as well."

"I don't plan on it. I just want things to go back to normal. In a week I'll be back to work and going back to missions. Hopefully soon the Akatsuki will start to make appearances and we can start working towards ending this war." Sasuke said as he finished cutting up the vegetables. He put his knife in the sink with the cutting board before he grabbed his mug and took a drink watching as Kakashi finished making the kabobs.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and smirked.

"You really don't touch raw meat?"

"Ever since I was little, I don't know why it just freaks me out. The only exception is fish and I don't know why, but it doesn't bother me."

"Well you love sushi so I guess that one makes sense."

"I swear if you ever tell anyone about this you will be hurting."

"Your weird secret is safe with me I promise."

They both looked towards the living room when they heard the door open. Sasuke already knew who it was before they even came around the corner.

"Hello baby." Iruka said with a smile to Kakashi.

"Hey, is Naruto with you?" Kakashi asked.

"No he wanted to walk with Sakura." Iruka said as he came over to Kakashi. "Sasuke" Iruka said with a short nod.

"Hello." Sasuke said.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke backed up so he was at the other end of the kitchen and he leaned his back against the counter. He was as far away from Iruka as possible. Kakashi was going to keep an eye on Sasuke tonight and see how else he reacted to the others.

"Do you need any help?" Iruka asked Kakashi as he put his arms around Kakashi's waist from behind.

"No, Sasuke and I have pretty much got everything ready. I'm just finishing up the last skewers."

"Oh when I saw Naruto an hour ago I told him that you three were going on a mission tomorrow. I didn't know if you had already told him or not."

"No I hadn't seen them. I don't even know what it is only that it's an A-Ranked mission."

"Hopefully it won't end up like your last mission." Iruka said.

Sasuke placed his mug down and moved away from the counter as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"Naruto and Sakura are here." Sasuke said as he continued to walk towards the living room where the front door is.

"Well he seems to be in a good mood." Iruka said sarcastically.

"He is, but let's not talk about what happened. He hasn't spoken of it yet."

"Fine by me."

Sasuke went to the front door and opened it to let Naruto and Sakura in after they knocked. Sasuke knew that Iruka was harmless, but that didn't change the fact that he just wasn't comfortable around him. The jealousy was vibrating off from him and Sasuke could feel the hatred towards him for just being an Uchiha. Iruka saw Sasuke as someone that was standing in his way of Kakashi and even though Sasuke knew Iruka would never do anything, he just wasn't comfortable around him. It was just something Sasuke would have to get used to because he was Kakashi's boyfriend. Sasuke opened the door and let Naruto and Sakura inside Kakashi's home.

"Hey Sasuke! It's good to see you!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep it down Naruto you don't need to yell."

Naruto and Sakura walked inside and Sakura spoke.

"It's good to see you Sasuke. It looks like you are almost healed."

They walked towards the kitchen where Kakashi and Iruka still were as Sasuke spoke.

"Almost."

"How are your eyes?" Sakura asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I can see, but not as well as I used to. Tsunade said to give it a few days before I have them tested." Sasuke answered.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura." Iruka said with a smile. He was no longer holding onto Kakashi as Kakashi had turned around now finished with prepping dinner.

"Hello Iruka-San." Sakura said politely, "Kakashi-Sensei."

"Hello. Why don't we grab some drinks and head outside? It's nice out tonight and I can get the barbeque warmed up." Kakashi suggested.

"Awesome, what are we having?" Naruto asked.

"Chicken kabobs and rice." Kakashi answered.

"What would you two like to drink?" Iruka asked.

"Water is fine with me." Sakura answered.

"Same." Naruto said.

Iruka went and grabbed two classes to fill them up with cold water. Sasuke went over and grabbed his mug. He added more coffee to it before he took a drink.

"Coffee seriously Sasuke? Won't that like make you stop growing?" Naruto asked.

"No and I'm five-ten so it's safe to say I'm done growing." Sasuke said.

"You're awfully young to be drinking coffee." Iruka said.

"It's not like I'm ten." Sasuke said back.

"It smells good." Sakura said.

"You wanna try?" Sasuke asked as he held his mug out towards Sakura.

Sakura took the mug and took a small sip from it before she handed it back.

"It's not bad." Sakura said.

"You should try it with some hot chocolate in it. It tastes like ice cream." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Ya half hot chocolate and half coffee it's good." Sasuke said.

"There are so many different kinds of coffee out there. I just prefer the normal straight forward kind." Kakashi said with a smile as they made their way outside to his backyard.

"Hazelnut is my favorite." Sasuke said.

"Oh that sounds good." Sakura said.

"Not to me. I hate tea as it is. I'll stick to milk thanks." Naruto said.

"Sixteen year olds drinking coffee is far too young if you ask me. Children these days are trying so hard to be adults and older than they are. They should enjoy just being children and stop playing dress up." Iruka said as he looked at Sasuke.

"And some adults out there should stop acting childish and act like an adult. Maybe if the adults were doing their job and being an adult so many children wouldn't have to make adult decisions and grow up faster than they should." Sasuke said calmly.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and saw once again he was standing over by Sakura and Naruto, nowhere even close to Iruka.

"I agree. In the hospital I see it all the time children having to make these adult decisions. Either because their parents are not there for them while they are sick in the hospital or their parent is the one that is sick and needs them to be the adult. It's sad how many children have to grow up so fast." Sakura said.

"Ya when I was younger it was always hard to get food and stuff. Having to find a place to live and rent once I was ten and the village stopped paying bills for me. Thankfully the Third helped me out, but it wasn't easy having to worry about stuff like that." Naruto said.

"There should be some kind of system put in place for when a situation like that happens. Or even when there is only one parent and that parent is sick in the hospital. There should be a worker of some sorts who steps in to take care of the child and help make major decisions so the child doesn't have to." Sakura said.

"You three should speak to the Hokage about that. A village relies on the younger generation to come up with ideas to make the village a better place. I agree that if more adults stepped up then children wouldn't have to make those major adult decisions on their own." Kakashi said.

Kakashi turned the barbeque on to let it heat up before he started to cook on it.

"Maybe we should. After all if we don't fight to make Konoha better than who else will?" Sakura said.

"Speaking of fighting. Kakashi-Sensei what is our mission tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Nice segway Naruto." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you're just jealous you don't get to go on a mission tomorrow." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out.

"I get to in a week and last I checked I was a Jounin and you are still a Genin." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I wasn't here for three years so I couldn't take the exam." Naruto said in his defense.

"I wasn't here either so what's your excuse now? Maybe you should just accept that you aren't ready for the responsibility yet." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I am more ready then you are Sasuke. You didn't pass any exams you were just given a pass cause you were tortured for three months. I could have done that." Naruto said with a smirk back.

"Whatever Genin. Doesn't change that I out rank you and when we go out on missions together you have to do whatever it is that I say." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'm not taking orders from you." Naruto said.

"You have to or it's insubordination." Sasuke said back.

"That's called being a bastard." Naruto said back.

"No that's called power. I have it and you don't. You're like a fresh out of the academy Genin." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Ya Naruto, even I out rank you." Sakura added in with a smile

"That's right. Everyone from our graduating class does. So that means when you take the Chounin exams you'll be with two other Genin ninja." Sasuke said back.

"Maybe they will be on the bottom of the class too. Who knows how many times you could have to take the exam before you get to be a Chounin." Sakura said.

"You guys suck." Naruto said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke and Sakura both smiled at each other.

"It's too bad you feel that way Naruto, because when Tsunade gets the squad together to go after the Akatsuki members I was going to have you on it. But if that's how you feel then I won't trouble you with going after S-Class criminals." Sasuke said.

"Wait what? Tsunade's getting a squad together to take down those bastards?" Naruto said with all humor removed from his voice.

"She is and she's already placed me on it. I was going to suggest you and Sakura be placed on it as well, but if you can't handle it then I'm sure Sakura and I will be just fine. Won't we Sakura?"

"I've already helped to kill an Akatsuki member so my spot is already locked in." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Plus next to Tsunade Sakura is the best medic nin so it makes perfect sense for her to be there. You on the other hand it would actually make more sense for you to not be there. With the whole Nine Tails and all. It's probably best you stay here little Genin wouldn't want you to get hurt scaredy cat." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Iruka had been standing there with Kakashi listening to the three of them banter back and forth. Unlike Kakashi though, who took it as just harmless fun. Kakashi knew that Sasuke and Sakura were just joking around. If Sasuke wasn't, he wouldn't be smiling and smirking at what he was saying. Sasuke was honestly just trying to have fun and let them in and Kakashi was happy about that. Iruka on the other hand had been taking it far too personally and in the wrong way completely. He finally couldn't listen to it anymore.

"Naruto isn't afraid of anything. You have no idea what he has been through and learnt in the last three years Sasuke. You are the one that has to earn this village's trust and respect not Naruto. You didn't earn your title like everyone else it was handed to you. Unlike you Naruto will have fought and earned his title the honorable and respectable way like everyone else." Iruka said with anger towards Sasuke.

"Iruka-San we were only joking." Sakura said softly.

"I wasn't being serious and Naruto knows that. Just like Sakura wasn't being serious. As for my title, I don't give a damn what anyone wants to say about it. Ninja are promoted all the time without going through the exams. People can talk shit all they want, I don't care." Sasuke said calmly, but Kakashi could tell he was upset.

"You should care what people think and say about you. Maybe it would make you act appropriately." Iruka said.

"Kakashi how long until dinner is cooked?" Sasuke asked without taking his eyes off from Iruka.

"About thirty minutes." Kakashi answered with a tightness to his voice.

"Naruto, Sakura want to take a walk? There's something I want to check out." Sasuke asked.

"Ya sure." Sakura said. She could tell that Sasuke wanted to get out of there and from the look on Kakashi's face he wanted them out of there for a few minutes as well.

Sasuke didn't say anything else he just headed back inside with Naruto and Sakura following behind him. They headed outside and started to walk down the street. Sasuke was in the middle with Naruto to his right and Sakura to his left.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto finally asked.

"I don't know. Iruka isn't happy that I have been staying with Kakashi for the last five days. They fought the first day I was here and then Kakashi hadn't seen Iruka until this morning. Apparently, he still isn't happy that I'm around. Whatever it doesn't matter." Sasuke said.

"He shouldn't have said that to you. Naruto knew we were joking." Sakura said.

"Even if I didn't I don't need Iruka to defend me and he knows that." Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter tomorrow I'll be in my own apartment and Kakashi will be back to living by himself." Sasuke said.

"So is that where we are going?" Sakura asked.

"No" Sasuke answered.

"Then where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade heard from Kakashi that I was looking into getting a rundown house to repair. This morning she gave me the ownership papers to one and I thought I would go check it out. Kakashi obviously wanted to speak to Iruka just now so I thought you guys wouldn't mind coming with." Sasuke said.

"Awesome. So Tsunade just gave you a house?" Naruto asked.

"Ya she did. I didn't know Kakashi had said anything to her. I was just going to walk around and look to see where any were and try and buy it. She came this morning to let me know she found me an apartment and then she gave me a house. Said it was a thank-you gift."

"That's nice though. You did protect Konoha from its biggest enemy for three years Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I didn't do it to get something out of it. I did it, because it's what was right. I don't want to be treated differently. I did my job just like every other ninja in this village has." Sasuke said.

"Don't think of it as special treatment, because it's not. It's like a bonus for doing a good job. Most ninja get money, Tsunade gave you a rundown abandoned house. Don't let someone try and say anything bad about you. The people who care and matter know the real story." Sakura said.

"Ya and we don't care about any of that crap. We know the truth and we're behind you all the way."

"Thanks" Sasuke said.

"So what are you gonna do with the place?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to repair it. I didn't want to be back at the Compound. I wanted a fresh start some place where there are no memories. I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to see what needs to be done and repair it." Sasuke answered.

"We could help you if you want. I know we wouldn't be very good with repairs maybe, but we could help clean it up and paint." Sakura said.

"I might take you up on that." Sasuke said.

"Did you see any pictures of it?" Naruto asked.

"I saw the front of it, but that's it." Sasuke answered.

They turned the corner and there it was at the end of the street.

"That's it." Sasuke said as he pointed to the house just a little ways ahead.

"There's a fence at least." Sakura said.

"Ya Tsunade said it was all fenced off. It is five acres of land." Sasuke said.

"You own the whole thing?" Naruto asked.

"Ya I do. I don't know what I am going to do with it, but I have lots of time to figure it out." Sasuke answered.

They walked up to the door and Sasuke could tell that the lock was broken. He opened the door and they walked in.

"You might want to put a new lock on that." Naruto suggested.

"I'll do it this week." Sasuke said as he took in the room.

"Well this place is a mess." Sakura said.

"It has been abandoned for six years." Sasuke said.

"It's kinda small though." Naruto said as they started to walk through.

"Ya it is. There is supposed to be three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Upstairs I'm assuming." Sasuke said.

The house was small. It had been built a very long time ago and it wasn't fancy at all. Everything needed to be redone. The living room was barely big enough to put two couches in and it was open to the kitchen. As they walked though they went up the stairs to find that the bathrooms and the bedrooms were equally as small. Sasuke knew he would need to put in a lot of work to make this place bigger and nicer, but he had a lot of time to figure something out. They went outside and saw that the backyard desperately needed to be taken care of. The plus side was there was five acres of land so there was lots of room to expand the house and make a very nice backyard. The fence also looked to be in good shape just in need of a new paint or varnish job.

"Wow talk about a jungle out here." Naruto said.

"It's huge though. I mean if you can figure out a way to expand the house you would have a lot of space to do it." Sakura said.

"That's what I was thinking. I'm going to have to go to the library this week and get some books about renovating a house." Sasuke said.

"We can help if you want." Naruto said.

"Let me figure out a plan first and see what I am even going to do with this place. I'm sure there will be plenty for all of us to do." Sasuke said.

"And we will be happy to help. It could be like a team building exercise." Sakura said as they headed back inside to head out the front door.

"Speaking of team, when are you going to be back on ours?" Naruto asked.

"I can go back to missions in a week, but Tsunade is going to have me float around for a little while. She doesn't think there is a point in having Kakashi, you and me on the same team." Sasuke said.

"That is a lot of power for missions that aren't S-Class." Sakura said.

"She's going to have me going on B-Ranked for a little while to get back into a routine. Afterwards I don't know what will happen. I guess it depends on if the Akatsuki start up again."

"I know you are a badass ninja like me, but are you sure you want to go back to missions so fast? I mean you did just get out of the hospital five days ago." Naruto said.

"I'm fine and I want to go back to work. I have to wait a few days to get my eyes tested to see if I need glasses or not. I'm ready to go back and Tsunade said if it comes a time where I need a break to just let her know."

"As long as you are sure you are ready to return to work then we will support you. But know that we are here for you if you ever want to talk Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I appreciate that. We should head back and hopefully Kakashi and Iruka are not fighting." Sasuke said.

"I've never seen Iruka act like that before. I wonder why he's like this." Naruto said.

"Kakashi was captured as well. That would have affected Iruka; he's probably just trying to deal with it. It'll be fine." Sasuke said.

They headed for Kakashi's home. Sasuke was hoping that Kakashi and Iruka were no longer arguing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked into the house so he could grab the kabobs as he spoke.

"I can't believe you. Why would you say that to him?" Kakashi asked not even bothering to hide his anger.

Iruka followed Kakashi inside the house.

"He was acting pompous. The way he was speaking to Naruto and acting like he rightfully deserves this title." Iruka said.

"They were joking around. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke we just joking around. They were all smirking and smiling with each other. You had no right to snap at him that way." Kakashi said as he headed back out into the backyard.

He started to put the kabobs on the barbeque so at least they would start to cook.

"He wasn't joking he meant what he said. Naruto just didn't notice it. Sasuke still thinks he's better than everyone. How can you not see that?"

"He was joking around. Sasuke doesn't think that he's better than everyone. You don't even know him."

"I don't want to know him. He's an Uchiha and that is all I need to know. The whole village is in an uproar over his return. No one trusts him and they are all just waiting for Kabuto to show up here and finish what Orochimaru started. If he wanted to keep Konoha safe then he should never have stayed."

"And he was to go where exactly? He was injured and blind where was he supposed to go? Were we supposed to just kick him out and let him fend for himself? After everything he did for Konoha and to protect Konoha that is how you would repay him? If Kabuto shows up here then we will handle it and we will kill him. Kabuto is not Orochimaru and Sasuke killed Orochimaru so he will be able to kill Kabuto. I don't care what anyone in the village has to say Sasuke belongs here. He deserves to be here more than anyone. I will not tolerate anyone speaking like that to Sasuke, not even you. I told you just a few hours ago I will not tolerate you treating Sasuke like this. If you can't be civil then you can leave and never come back. I don't know what your problem is with Sasuke all of a sudden, but I will not put up with it."

"My problem is he's an Uchiha and it's only a matter of time before he leaves once again when things get hard. You shouldn't be wasting your time with him Kakashi you're only going to get hurt. You were a mess when he left and I was there to help you get through it. I don't want that to happen to you again. Even if he had good intentions when he left he still hurt everyone by his actions."

"I know, but he left with good intentions and the others understand that. I understand why he left and have moved on from it. I won't put up with you taking out any of your anger out on him I told you that today. They will be back soon so decide if you are going to stay or leave. I'm not going to keep having this conversation with you Iruka."

"Fine, but when he hurts you again which he will; you won't be getting any sympathy from me." Iruka said.

"He won't. Now can we please try and enjoy the rest of the evening before I have to leave tomorrow?" Kakashi asked with annoyance still edged in his voice.

"I just don't like seeing you getting hurt is all. I don't want to see that happen to you again baby. I'm sorry I'll behave." Iruka said as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi.

"I'm not going to get hurt. Let's just relax and enjoy the rest of the night."

"Alright, where do you think they went?"

"They might have gone to look at the house that Sasuke now owns."

"He owns a house?"

"It's a rundown house that Tsunade gave him to repair and live in. He has an apartment, but Sasuke was looking to buy a rubdown house to fix up."

"Why would he want to fix up a house?"

"He was looking for a fresh start. I'm not sure what will happen to the Compound, but it's up to Sasuke what he wants to do with it."

"Well that will at least give him a hobby I suppose."

"He goes back to missions in a week as well. He's also moving into his apartment tomorrow. He's healing very nicely. He still might need glasses though, but he'll find out in a few days when he goes and gets his eyes tested."

"Lots of ninjas wear glasses. It won't affect him, he's lucky he can see at all."

"I know and he's thankful for that much. Tsunade is going to have him floating on different squads until she knows where to place him permanently."

"He won't be on your squad?"

"No she thinks it would be too much power for one squad. He'll be on the squad to go after the Akatsuki and him and I might be placed on a two man squad for a mission or two."

"Well, all Jounin float around unless they are a sensei. Your squad seems to be the exception to that."

"I know, but I was still hoping he would be back on my squad so I can keep an eye on him. I know he can handle and take care of himself, but I would still feel better with him on my squad."

"He'll be fine. Sasuke's an Uchiha they know how to handle themselves. He's been on his own since he was seven I'm sure he doesn't even remember what it feels like to have someone take care of him. He'll be just fine."

"He shouldn't have to try and handle this on his own. He's been through a lot with just getting tortured alone. There's no telling what Orochimaru did to him in the Sound. He shouldn't be dealing with this on his own. That's why I want him on my squad so we can be there for him if something happens."

"There are other ninja that can keep an eye on Sasuke out on missions. If Sasuke did kill Orochimaru then you don't have anything to worry about."

"Why do you keep saying if he killed Orochimaru?"

"Well we haven't found the body yet. I'm not saying he lied, but it is possible Orochimaru is still alive and Sasuke just thought he was dead." Iruka said gently.

"Ya, you're right it is possible he could still be alive. Tsunade is having a squad sent out to look though so we should know something soon."

Kakashi moved away from Iruka to start working on making some rice and he checked on the kabobs. Kakashi was hoping the others would be back soon so they could try and have a good evening before the mission tomorrow. Kakashi didn't know what the mission was or how long it would take, but he was hoping it wouldn't keep him out of the village for very long. He didn't like leaving Sasuke so soon. There was no telling what problems he would have or what the village would do with Sasuke now back. There was no telling how the other ninjas would react to Sasuke being back in the village or if they would respect his title or not. There were a lot of unknowns and Kakashi hated knowing that he was going to be gone while Sasuke was starting to adjust to being back in the village and going back to missions.

"Could you just stop stressing please and just focus on yourself. You have a mission tomorrow that's A-Ranked. You need to have your head in the game so you don't get hurt." Iruka said with concern.

"I know and my head is in the game. I'm just worried about leaving so soon after Sasuke is getting back. We don't know how the village is going to react to him yet or fellow ninjas. No one has said or done anything, because he has been here with me. Once I leave and he moves into his apartment there is no telling what could happen. Or if the Council will try anything."

"What does the Council have anything to do with this?" Iruka asked slightly annoyed that they were still and once again speaking about Sasuke.

"They manipulated him into leaving the first time. What if they try it again?" Kakashi asked trying to keep his voice calm. Kakashi knew Iruka didn't like talking about Sasuke for whatever reason, but he wasn't going to pretend like Sasuke didn't exist.

"Again we don't know what was said to Sasuke, we only have his half of the story. I only have what Naruto has told me. Sasuke could be manipulating their words or the truth to make himself look better. Even if you want to believe everything that Sasuke said, he's not thirteen anymore. I highly doubt the Council will be able to persuade him to leave, though I still say it wouldn't be a bad idea."

"How can you say that? I don't get what you have against him."

"I don't have anything against him sweetheart, but it does stand to reason that when he wasn't here the village was safer. We didn't have to worry about the Sound attacking. Now with Sasuke back and if Orochimaru is dead we have to worry about the Sound and Kabuto attacking. Or worse if Orochimaru is still alive we have to worry about him attacking. It's not an unreasonable argument to say that Konoha was safer when Sasuke wasn't here."

"And who looks out for Sasuke's safety if Konoha won't? He should never have felt like he had to leave to protect Konoha. Konoha was supposed to protect him, he was the child. Why was it his responsibility to leave and protect Konoha by putting his own life in danger?"

"It became his responsibility the day he walked into the academy you know that. How many times have you seen children as young as eight years old graduating and killing enemies? That's the life they sign up for. Once they signed those papers to become a ninja they lost all rights to be children, age doesn't matter they become ninja, weapons and tools to the village. Just like we are. I might just be a sensei, but if the village is attacked I still fight to defend it. Age doesn't exist in our world you know that."

"But it should, on some level it should. Even though Sasuke is a ninja it shouldn't have been his responsibility to leave and protect Konoha at risk to his own life. He was still thirteen and we were still the adults. The older ninja should have stepped up to do something. I should have stepped up, maybe if I had spoken to him more about what he felt about Orochimaru maybe he wouldn't have left. Maybe he wouldn't have spent three years in the Sound locked away with Orochimaru. Maybe he wouldn't have been tortured for almost three and a half months. Sometimes all it takes is one conversation to change the outcome of everything."

"It's not your fault he left. It was his decision. He could have very easily come to you, but he chose not to. You can't feel guilty for his actions. It makes sense now why you are acting like this with him. You feel guilty, but you shouldn't. Sasuke isn't your job to protect and fix. He was broken from the time he was seven. He never stood a chance. That's not on you, that's on him and his family's DNA. You have nothing to feel guilty about sweetheart. Let Sasuke take care of himself, stop stressing over him and just focus on your life and your job."

"Yes I feel guilty for not stopping him from leaving, but guilt isn't why I'm worried about him or being there for him. I'm there for him because I care about him. I always have cared about him. Sasuke is not broken. Yes he might be damaged a little, but I can't really blame him for that. No one can. He watched his family die at the young age of seven; no one would be okay after that. I like Sasuke as a person he is intelligent and he understands what it feels like to lose your family. Sasuke is my friend that is why I want to be there for him. It has nothing to do with guilt."

"Whether you feel guilty or not, it doesn't change that you need to let Sasuke worry about himself. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. You can't figure this out for him, he has to do it."

"That doesn't mean that I sit by and watch him struggle. He's fine right now, but only because he's not thinking about it. This will all hit him and when it does, I will be there for him whether you like it or not."

Their argument was cut short by the sound of the front door opening. Iruka didn't look happy that they couldn't continue their conversation, but he wasn't about to have it with the three of them around. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked out into the backyard and Sasuke could immediately still feel the tension between Iruka and Kakashi. Sasuke felt bad that he was causing this tension and he made a mental note to try and keep a distance from Iruka and Kakashi for a little while to give them a chance to get back into a good spot. Sasuke went over to the other side of the backyard and sat down with Naruto and Sakura in the seating area. Iruka was the one to break the silence.

"Where did you three run off to?"

"We went to check out Sasuke's house. It needs a lot of work." Naruto said.

"That's the point of a rundown house Naruto; it gives you something to build towards." Sasuke said nicely.

"It is really neat that you can do whatever you want with the house and the land." Sakura said.

"How bad is it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's really small and old. It needs a lot of work." Sasuke said.

"I suggested for Sasuke to expand it. The house is sitting on five acres of land that is all his. Why not expand?" Sakura said.

"Five acres of land? Why did you buy so much land?" Iruka asked.

"Tsunade gave it to him for everything he has done for Konoha in the last three years. It's all fenced in to." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke could feel the annoyance from Iruka increase with this new information. Iruka had assumed that Sasuke had purchased the house, not that it was handed over to him. Sasuke didn't know why Iruka had such a problem with him other than that fact that Kakashi seemed to be more focused on him than Iruka. Sasuke was hoping that with him now not staying at Kakashi's Iruka would calm down and realise that Sasuke isn't a threat to him.

"She gave you a house and land?" Iruka asked trying his best to hide the anger and annoyance from his voice.

"Ya this morning." Sasuke answered back.

"Ya like a bonus." Naruto said with a smile.

"Most ninja get a few extra hundred dollars as a bonus not property." Iruka said.

"There have been a few ninja in the past to get property or something material instead of money for a bonus." Kakashi said.

"I know; it's just very uncommon for it to happen." Iruka said.

"What are you going to do with it Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I have lots of time to figure it out. I'll get some books from the library and go from there." Sasuke answered.

"You need to put a lock on it just in case." Sakura said.

"I will this week." Sasuke said back.

"Did anyone give you any problems on the way there or back?" Kakashi asked.

"No, no one said anything. People looked, but I'm used to that." Sasuke said.

"Good. Everyone knows that you were on a mission, but that doesn't mean they won't say anything or try something." Kakashi said.

"I know, it was fine. You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"I know you can, but I still don't want something to happen." Kakashi said with a smile back.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke said as he looked right at Kakashi and Kakashi knew that Sasuke didn't want him to worry.

Kakashi couldn't help it though. Sasuke had been through so much in the last three and a half months not to mention the past three years. It hadn't hit him yet and Kakashi feared that it would when he was gone on a mission. Kakashi wanted to be there for Sasuke and he knew that eventually Sasuke was going to need someone to talk to about what happened. Kakashi was the only option right now. Kakashi didn't see Sasuke telling anyone else about being raped or the torture he went through. Kakashi was the only one that knew all of Sasuke's secrets including what truly happened with Itachi.

"Sakura, your birthday is coming up in a few weeks." Sasuke said to get the topic off from him.

"That's right sweet sixteen. A big deal for females." Kakashi added.

"Do you have any plans Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"My parents have actually booked a V.I.P spot at the all ages club. I'm inviting all of our friends and the sensei. I hope everyone can be there, including you Iruka-San." Sakura said with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Iruka said back with a smile.

"Ino is going to take me shopping next week to help me find a gift." Naruto said.

"Smart move." Sasuke said.

"Yes well I have a strict no ninja gear rule please." Sakura said.

"But you are a ninja." Naruto whined.

"That doesn't mean she wants to get kunai for a birthday gift loser." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Whatever bastard." Naruto said back.

"Play nice children." Kakashi said jokingly as he checked on the food. "Dinner is done."

They all grabbed a plate and put some food on it. They headed over to the seating area and everyone sat down. They kept the conversation light and off from Sasuke as much as they could. Sasuke got Naruto talking about what he had done for the past three years with Jiraiya and that seemed to work. Sasuke was actually interested to hear what Naruto had learnt over the past three years. He was happy that both Naruto and Sakura had gotten stronger over the years and Sasuke found that he didn't have to worry about them out on missions or in the field as much. With the exception of how the night started it actually turned out to be a good night, but Sasuke did keep his distance from Iruka and tried to not say anything that could upset him again. Sasuke didn't want to cause any more problems between Kakashi and Iruka. Sasuke knew he would need to give Kakashi some space to let him and Iruka get back to a better place. Sasuke wasn't too worried, because Kakashi was going away on a mission and then Sasuke would be as well. So they were going to be busy and on different schedules anyways.

It was just after nine at night when everyone headed out to get some rest for tomorrow. Iruka had a class to teach and Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had their mission to prepare for. Once everyone was gone Sasuke started to wash the dishes and Kakashi came up to him in the kitchen. He had a towel in his hand and started to dry the dishes.

"So the house was in rough shape?" Kakashi asked breaking the silence.

"It was. It needs a lot of work, but that's the point with rundown houses. I like knowing that I can do whatever I want with it. That the memories are just my own, a clean slate."

"I'm sure we will all help you if you ever want it."

"Naruto and Sakura already said they would. I'm not sure what I am going to do with it yet, I'll work on it this week and see what comes to mind. That's not what you want to talk about though. You kept looking at me all night, there's something you want to ask me so ask."

"You spent all night as far away from Iruka as you could. You clearly don't like how he feels, but it never seemed to bother you before."

"My senses weren't as strong as they are now. I was younger and I was never truly alone with Iruka, it was always in the academy."

"So you don't like the feel of him. Is there something I should worry about?"

"I told you earlier it doesn't matter what I get from him, it's you get from him. Iruka would never hurt anyone; he's not a murderer or anything crazy if that's what you are worried about."

"It's not, but there is something there that bothers you. The way he feels bothers you enough that you don't like being around him."

"Yes the way he feels bothers me, but it's not something I can't handle. It's not a presence about him; it's his emotions right now. Emotions change all the time and in a few days they will be different. It's nothing to worry about Kakashi."

"I know he's angrier in the past week, but I don't want him to make you feel uncomfortable, which he clearly does."

"Today he does, but in a week he won't. Trust me it's nothing to worry about. Just focus on your mission and coming back alive and unharmed."

"The mission will be fine, we will be fine. It's you I'm worried about. I know you can take care of yourself, but we don't know if someone will try and attack you. You're moving in to your own place and I won't be here to make sure nothing bad happens. You're just getting back into the village. You've been out of the hospital for five days, you're still healing and I don't want something to happen to you while I'm away."

"I will be fine. Stop worrying Kakashi. I can take care of myself. If someone starts something then I will deal with it. I'm fine so stop worrying." Sasuke said as he looked right at Kakashi.

"I know that. You survived the Sound for three years and survived getting tortured for three and half months almost. I know you can survive, but that doesn't make me worry any less. I'm just getting used to having you back and I don't want to lose you so soon. Just promise me you will be careful. Humor me please."

Sasuke dried his hands off after finishing the dishes. He turned to look right at Kakashi as he spoke.

"I promise you I will be careful. Look I'm going to get books from the library about renovating a house. I'm going to be locked away in my apartment reading all week. You have nothing to worry about, even if someone is stupid enough to try something with me, I can handle myself. Plus the other teams are still here so if I feel the need for company I can always talk to one of them."

"That actually might make one of them think you had a stroke." Kakashi joked.

"Well I wouldn't be talking to Ino or Kiba. Honestly, I am just going to focus on setting up my apartment and reading. I am going to just relax for the week until I can go back to work. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Alright, alight. I will stop worrying and when I get back I will be coming to see you."

"I wouldn't have thought anything less. Now can I go take a shower and go to bed?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Go. I have to leave early tomorrow so if I don't see you, be safe and I'll come see you when I get back and tell you all about it."

"Deal. Be safe and don't worry."

"I'll try my best."

Sasuke gave Kakashi a smile. "Good night." Sasuke said as he started to walk away from Kakashi and head towards the bathroom.

"Good night." Kakashi said after Sasuke.

Kakashi knew that Sasuke could take care of himself, but he just couldn't help feeling protective of Sasuke. He had been through a lot and Kakashi didn't want him to go through any more hurt or pain. Kakashi could only hope that Sasuke would be alright while he was away and that Iruka would get over his problem with Sasuke. Kakashi wasn't going to push Sasuke aside for anyone. He went through something with Sasuke; he had almost died in his arms. Kakashi wasn't turning his back on Sasuke for anyone and if Iruka didn't like it then he could walk away. Kakashi decided he would go to his bedroom and take a shower himself before he turned in. He did have to be up early for the mission and he needed to be rested so he was ready for anything. The sooner the mission started the sooner it would be over and the sooner he could be back here in Konoha with Sasuke around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been six days since Kakashi had left for his mission. That morning Sasuke had gotten up to find that Kakashi had already left. So Sasuke took a shower and got something to eat before he headed out for his new apartment. Sasuke wanted to see what it looked like and how big it was before he went out to buy furniture. He didn't want to get something that wouldn't fit. It was a one bedroom, but it was a good size apartment. There was a living room, a dining room and an open kitchen so there was lots of space. The balcony was even big enough to have furniture out there and a small BBQ. Sasuke was happy about the apartment and it would do well until the house was ready for him to move into. Sasuke was actually looking forward to renovating the house. He was looking forward to making it his own. He already knew he was going to turn one of the bedrooms into a library. The other two would work for his and Itachi's room. Itachi's room he would just leave blank so when Itachi came back he could make it his own. He wanted Itachi to feel at home and that it was his home as well. Feeling excited for the first time in years Sasuke left his apartment and headed for the stores to get the furniture he would need. He also decided he was going to paint the apartment so he went to the paint store to pick out different colors for different rooms. Sasuke had been living underground in a small dark and damp room for three years so he wanted to make this apartment his home. He wanted it to be warm and bright the complete opposite of the Sound. As he shopped from store to store he did get looks and whispers about him, but he truly didn't care today. Today was going to be a good day and he wasn't going to let anyone bring him down. He was free from Orochimaru and all of that pain. Sasuke knew he wouldn't always be happy, but for once he was and he was going to cherish the happiness while it lasted. Finally his last stop was to a book store where he got a bunch of books on renovating a house and expansions. He also picked up a few novels to read when he felt like it. With that he went back home to start working on his apartment.

It had taken three days before the painting was done, but now on day six everything was all set-up and perfect. Sasuke had gone to get groceries and even went shopping for clothes and towels. Sasuke had actually managed to stay happy for the past six days, a new record for him. Sasuke truly was happy to not be in the Sound and back in his own place where he could do whatever he wanted. Sasuke was heading towards the Hokage Tower to speak to Tsunade about going back to work. Sasuke was wearing his new glasses that were a simple style. They were just small rectangular black frames; he also had contacts that he could wear when he was out in the field. His eye sight wasn't bad he could see without the glasses or contacts, but it wasn't perfect and for ninja work it had to be. Sasuke was hoping that Tsunade would still let him go back to missions so he could get back to a normal routine and his normal life. Sasuke knew there was only so long he could be happy sitting around at home doing nothing but reading. Sasuke did change the locks on his house and he had started to come up with a sketch of what he wanted the house to look like. It was just a matter of when he wanted to start the renovations. Sasuke knew he could just hire someone to do the renovations, but he wanted to be the one to do it. This was going to be his home and he wanted to be the one working on it and building it. Even if it was going to take a long time to do it. Sasuke was hoping it would be complete or close to being complete by the time Itachi is able to come home. Sasuke knew he could make clones to help him and that Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi would help as well. Sasuke was just going to spend as much time as he could working on the house.

Sasuke knocked on Tsunade's office door and waited for her to call out enter before he walked in. She was sitting behind her desk with a bunch of piles of paperwork all over her desk. Sasuke couldn't help, but think how some things never change.

"Sasuke, what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked with tiredness edging her voice.

"I was just looking to check in and see if tomorrow you would maybe have a mission for me."

Tsunade smiled at Sasuke. "You seem determined to get back to work. I see the past week hasn't changed your mind. Are you sure you are up to missions Sasuke?"

"I'm sure. I promise if it becomes too much for me to handle I will let you know and take some time. Right now I feel good and I just want to get my life back on track."

"Very well. I am meeting with Shikamaru shortly to go over a mission stating tomorrow. I will place you on the squad. You are to go to the next village over the police force believe they have a serial killer. They have a suspect, but they are not able to get enough evidence they are hoping we can assist them with that. They will brief you fully on the situation tomorrow. Be at the front gate tomorrow morning for nine o'clock."

"Thank-you Tsunade."

"Shikamaru will be in charge of the mission so listen to him and try and take it easy Sasuke."

"I will Tsunade-Sama."

"Did you get settled in alright at your apartment?"

"Yes I did."

"There have been no problems with anyone?"

"No I haven't had any problems. Some people have looked and whispered, but nothing confrontational."

"Good, if something happens let me know. Problems have a habit of taking on a life of its own."

"I will, but I am sure everything will be fine."

"Alright, be safe tomorrow then."

"I will thank-you."

Tsunade just gave a nod and Sasuke took that as his chance to leave. Sasuke left Tsunade's office and headed back to his apartment. He wanted to do some more reading before he left tomorrow. When he came back from this mission he was hoping to start working on the house. Sasuke had a goal in mind and when he had a goal he always worked hard towards it. He wanted this house ready for when Itachi would come back so he could come back to a home. There was no telling how long it would take before this war even came to a head. Sasuke was hoping it wouldn't take too long so he wouldn't have to worry about Itachi out there alone.

Shikamaru headed into Tsunade's office. She had requested him to come down this early evening and Shikamaru figured it would be for another mission. The missions had started to become more frequent. Shikamaru knew that meant that the underworld was reviving up for this war. All of the criminals were coming out to play and Shikamaru knew it was only going to get worse. Shikamaru entered Tsunade's office once he was granted permission.

"You requested to see me Hokage-Sama." Shikamaru said politely.

"I have a mission for you. You leave tomorrow."

"Solo or with a squad?"

"You will be a four man squad. Ino and Kiba will be coming with you. Akamaru may prove to be helpful on this mission. You are to go to the next village over and speak with the police unit. They believe they have a serial killer and they know who it is, but they have not been able to get enough evidence. I believe they are hoping you will be able to gather the evidence or get a confession from the man. You leave tomorrow morning at nine."

"Very well. You said four man squad, are you counting Akamaru as a member?"

"No, the fourth will be Sasuke. He is returning to active duty, tomorrow will be his first mission in three years."

Shikamaru was shocked to hear that Sasuke was already coming back to work. It hadn't even been two weeks since he was released from the hospital after being tortured.

"Are you sure he's ready? He hasn't been out of the hospital for two weeks yet. He can't be ready for a mission after everything that's happened to him." Shikamaru said with worry.

"He believes that he is. This mission is a simple B-Ranked mission. Sasuke is more than skilled to handle this. He wants to return to work and he feels that he is ready. Realistically what has happened to him hasn't hit him yet. I don't know when it will hit him or what he will be like when it does. We have an understanding that if he feels he needs time off he will come to me."

"Is there something I should be watching out for?"

"I don't think so. Sasuke seems fine and ready to go. Treat him normally and everything should be fine."

"Alright, if he is sure he is ready for it then I'll take his word for it. It might be good for him to get back into a normal routine."

"I hope so. If something happens let me know."

"I will Tsunade-Sama."

"Good now go I have lots of work to do."

Shikamaru just gave a nod before he headed out. As he started to walk back towards the training grounds where he was hoping he could find Kiba and Ino he saw Kakashi entering the front gates with Naruto and Sakura. Shikamaru stopped so he could speak to Kakashi. Kakashi had been around Sasuke the most and if something was wrong with Sasuke, Kakashi would know.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled.

"Hello Naruto. Sakura, Kakashi. How was the mission?"

"It was fine." Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi, I was hoping to speak to you actually." Shikamaru said.

"Of course. Naruto, Sakura I'll catch up with you later. Make sure you write your reports for Tsunade." Kakashi said.

"Yay nothing I love more than paperwork." Naruto said as he walked away with Sakura.

Kakashi and Shikamaru moved over off to the side so they weren't standing in the middle of the entrance.

"Did something happen?" Kakashi asked with worry.

"No, not that I know of at least. I just wanted to speak to you about Sasuke. Tsunade just told me that he will be on a mission with me tomorrow morning. You've spent the most time with him; I just wanted to know what you thought of the situation. Or if there is anything I should know."

"Sasuke believes he is ready to return to work. I don't think his mind has truly processed everything that has happened. It hasn't hit him yet. I don't know if he has any triggers or what they could even be. The one thing you do need to know is that Sasuke has extremely strong senses. You saw just a small amount of the power in his senses when he was in the hospital. It's complicated and hard to explain, but if Sasuke tells you someone doesn't feel right, then something is wrong. The darker the person's charka and presences the more it affects him. He can feel people's emotions, so places that are crowded can be hard on him. He has great control over it so don't underestimate him. Let him tell you if he can't do something. But if Sasuke tells you something isn't right with someone then you need to listen to him, because he won't be wrong."

"So you think he's ready for this?"

"I don't think that is something any of us can decide. I think Sasuke is the only one that can know if he is ready and I don't think Sasuke will know until he goes on a mission. Just treat him like you always have. I don't know what he is going to be like."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on him and see how he handles being back. This mission seems to be pretty simple. We are just going over to the next village so we aren't even going that far. I'm sure he will be fine. Sasuke wouldn't come back to duty if he truly didn't believe he could handle it."

"I'm sure he will be fine, but there is still a lot that we don't know about. We have no idea how strong he is or what his skills are. Combined that with his senses, there are a lot of unknowns right now with Sasuke."

"I'll be careful and keep an eye out if something seems off with him then I'll let you know. We have to find out eventually if he can be back to duty and able to function normally again after the Sound and the torture. I think it's too soon, but it's up to Sasuke to decide that."

"It is his decision I'm just concerned that he is putting Konoha before himself again."

"He might be. I'll see how he handles himself on this mission and you can always see how he feels afterwards. We'll just have to wait and see how this mission goes."

"I'm going to see him now and see how he is doing after these past six days. I'll speak to him and see how he is feeling with all of this. Have you heard any whispers from villagers or ninja?"

"I've heard whispers, no rumors. Some villagers and ninja are happy that Sasuke is back and not an Exile. Others are upset about it. I've heard whispers of people saying that he can't be trusted because of how long he spent with Orochimaru. Some people feel that the village would have been better off if Sasuke was executed. The village isn't taking a stand one way or the other. I think it will blow over once Sasuke has been in the village for a while. There does seem to be a trust issue where Sasuke is concerned. Hopefully that won't last long once everyone sees that Sasuke is a valuable asset to the village and can be trusted."

"Sasuke can be trusted and in time everyone will see that. I just hope no one is foolish enough to try anything against him. Sasuke won't go looking for trouble, but he won't stand there and take it either. I just hope that this transition goes smoothly for him."

"Sasuke usually keeps to himself so I can't imagine that there will be a problem. I haven't even seen Sasuke since that day at the hospital. He's been keeping to himself and for right now I think that is the best thing for him to do. Something else will come along to grab everyone's attention and Sasuke will just become another face in the crowd again."

"I hope you are right, because that is exactly what Sasuke needs to happen. Who else is going on this mission?"

"Ino and Kiba, so no one he doesn't know. Everyone in our group of friends seems to be handling Sasuke being back well. They all seem to understand his reason for leaving. I don't see it being a problem within our group of friends at least."

"Naruto and Sakura have been very supportive of Sasuke. I had been hoping the others would be as well. Especially now that we know the true reason behind Sasuke's leaving."

"Has the Council given Sasuke any problems?"

"Not that I am aware of, but it will be something I speak to Sasuke about. I don't know if they will say anything to him or just play dumb. They know the truth, but they will never admit to it. For the sake of the village they will play along and act as if they didn't have a hand in Sasuke leaving. I hope they just leave him alone."

"Sasuke's not thirteen anymore. It would be stupid for them to try the same thing twice. Sasuke left for valid and good reasons, but he was still able to be manipulated by them. Sasuke's power to protect the village is strong, but he was still manipulated by their words. He still has the same strength to protect the village, but he is older now and won't be so easily manipulated. I can't imagine the Council would risk Sasuke attacking or going against them."

"If they do try something I would hope that Sasuke would come to me and inform me of it. I hope the Council will just leave him alone, especially with this war coming up."

"I'm sure they will. Right now we have bigger issues to deal with. I'm sure you have noticed the crime rate has been going up as well as mission requests. The criminal world is coming out to play."

"I have noticed. At least we will have an idea as to when this war will be here. The crime will either reach its peak or it will die completely off."

"I'm assuming it will die off. The criminals will get out of the way for the Akatsuki to make their move. These criminals are just followers setting up the chess board. Once they are done then the war will begin."

"At least we will have some warning."

"Ya its' too bad Uchiha Itachi isn't on our side. We could have used Sasuke to gather information from him. I hate knowing that Sasuke might have to kill him. I know three years ago he was all for it, but it won't make it any easier to live with."

"I don't know how Sasuke feels about Itachi. We haven't spoken about him. Killing a family member is never easy. If I can help it Sasuke won't be the one giving the killing attack. I don't see revenge in Sasuke's eyes anymore. If he does fight Itachi it will be for the greater good and not or his own reasons." Kakashi said. He didn't want Shikamaru to know the truth. It wasn't that he didn't believe that Shikamaru could keep quiet about it. It was more that it wasn't his place or story to tell. Who Sasuke told and trusted this information with was up to him and him alone. Kakashi wasn't going to take that from Sasuke.

"It's still not an easy situation to be placed in. I don't have any siblings, but I couldn't imagine knowing that one day I might have to kill my sibling. Itachi is the only family Sasuke has left. With him being dead Sasuke will truly be the only Uchiha in this world. That's not easy to deal with. Even if Itachi isn't around Sasuke he's still alive and that's a comfort at least even if they hate each other. It's going to be hard on Sasuke when Itachi dies regardless of their relationship."

"It will be, but he has friends to get him through it. He seems to be trying to build relationships. He's older and more mature than he used to be. He was joking around with Naruto and Sakura last week. He seems to be genuinely trying to build friendships and become more connected into the village."

"That's a positive sign though. He's always been closed off; him making an effort to be more involved is a good thing."

"It is a good thing and I'm supportive of it and encouraging it. He seems to be in a good mood. With that being said though, I don't know what he will be like on missions. After three years in the Sound he might just go completely in ninja mode. We really won't know what he's going to be like until he goes out on missions."

"It'll be fine. We're used to him being quiet and closed off. Ino and Kiba both understand that Sasuke has been through a lot even with just the torture. We'll be patient with him and just see how it goes."

"Let me know how it goes. I'll speak to Sasuke when he returns, but he might not tell me if something goes wrong."

"I'll keep you posted."

"Thank-you I appreciate it Shikamaru. I'm going to go and see him and see how these past six days have gone for him."

"Alright, I have to go and let Ino and Kiba know that we have a mission tomorrow. I'll see you around Kakashi."

"Be safe out there tomorrow."

"I will."

Kakashi gave a nod and started to head off down to Sasuke's apartment. He was looking forward to seeing how it was going to look. When he had left Sasuke was going to get some furniture for it. Kakashi was hoping Sasuke was in good spirits and hopefully nothing bad had happened while he was away. Kakashi knew he should be going to see Iruka. They could have dinner and talk about his mission and Iruka's classes, but Kakashi really just wanted to see Sasuke right now. He wanted to know how the last six days had gone over. He could always see Iruka tomorrow. Sasuke was leaving tomorrow for a mission, his first since being back, and Kakashi wanted to spend time with him right now. Kakashi knocked on Sasuke's door once he reached his apartment.

"Come on in Kakashi." Sasuke called out.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile and shake his head. Sasuke's senses still amazed him and Kakashi knew it would take a while before he was used to them. Kakashi opened the door and walked inside the apartment. Kakashi took a quick look around as he walked in. The apartment was big for a one bedroom and Sasuke had painted and furnished the apartment. Sasuke was currently sitting on a black leather sectional with a book in his hands. Kakashi then noticed the small rectangular black gasses on Sasuke's face. Kakashi spoke as he walked over to the sectional to sit down.

"Between those glasses and that book in your hands, you got this sexy librarian thing going for you." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Perverted old man." Sasuke said with a smirk as he shook his head and put the book down on the coffee table.

"I am not old. Nor am I a pervert, just sexually hungry most of the time."

"Shouldn't you be off with Iruka then having slow love making?" Sasuke said with humor to his voice.

"I am not one for the slow love making. Passion isn't slow and simple. I can be slow and sensual with it, but there's still passion behind it. It's not like that with Iruka. It's just slow and boring now."

"Maybe you should try and figure out how to bring the spark back then, but I'm fairly certain Iruka wouldn't appreciate you talking to me about your sex life. How was the mission?"

"It was a success and no one got hurt."

"Good. When did you get back?"

"Just now. I wanted to come and see how you were doing. This place looks great. Did you paint?"

"I did."

"I never would have thought you would be a painter."

"I don't normally, but after spending three years in this small, dark and damp room I wanted a change. Some warm and rich colors to make the place seem more like home. It took me three days to paint this place and get it all set up. The balcony is even big enough that I have a small BBQ on it."

"That's nice. This place looks great. How was it with moving everything? Was it painful?"

"No I was sore afterwards, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. There wasn't any pain it was more just stiff and sore from moving around so much and painting. I'm fine now though. I have a mission tomorrow."

"I know you do. I saw Shikamaru on my way here. He's your squad leader; Ino and Kiba are also going tomorrow. How are you feeling about it?"

"I'm fine, I'm ready. It's not going to be a big deal we're only going over to the next village; it's only an hour away. So it's not like I'm going far. The police just need some help getting a suspect into custody and gathering evidence for the arrest. It shouldn't take too long."

"Especially with yours and Shikamaru's IQ. I'm sure you both will be able to figure something out pretty quickly."

"Exactly. It'll be nice to get out of the village for a day or two."

"Has something happened?"

"Nothing has happened. I've been inside pretty much this whole time. It'll just be nice to get back to work and a normal routine. Going on missions should also help the village accept me back into it. I know some people don't trust me. I can feel it when I was walking around. Getting things back to normal should help with that."

"They should and in time the village will be fine with your return. It's just unexpected to them is all. How bad is the eye sight?"

"It's not that bad actually. I can see without the glasses, but I can only see about thirty feet in front of me so the glasses help make up the difference. I also have contacts for when I am out in the field."

"That's good. Hopefully the contacts won't bother your eyes too much. I've heard from some ninja with eye techniques that they can irate their eyes."

"I don't know I haven't tried yet. I'll see if they do; if they do I can always wear the glasses. It would just be nice if I didn't have to worry about them falling off or something."

"That's true there have been a few ninjas to have gotten seriously hurt because they have lost their glasses in a battle. So besides from reading what else have you been doing?"

"That's it after I got this place finished. I wasn't in the mood to be social."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well why don't you show me the house and then we can go grab something to eat." Kakashi suggested.

"Sure"

They both got up and Sasuke grabbed his keys before they headed out. They headed down towards the house.

"Shouldn't you be having dinner with Iruka?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"I told you I wanted to see you. Are you trying to get rid of me?" Kakashi asked lightly.

"No, but he is your boyfriend. You've been gone for six days shouldn't you be seeing him and not having dinner with me?"

"I'll see him afterwards. You are leaving tomorrow and I want to see you before you go. Why are you worried about this?"

"Things between you two are tense still; I don't want to make it worse."

"You aren't. We've had problems for two years now, it's not you."

"Ok"

"I'm serious Sasuke; it's not you that is causing the problems. I don't want you thinking that it is. Things between Iruka and me will either work out or they won't. Honestly at this point it's hard for me to care which way it turns out."

"So why are you still together then if you don't actually care?"

"Because when it was good it was really good. I would like to get back to that if we can. If it continues to get worse then I'll have to end it. I'm not about to stay in a relationship that is horrible or with a person I don't care for. I am hoping it gets better though, it has been four years. That's a long time to just throw away."

"Well it's good that you are trying to work it out. Four years is a long time to be with someone. Every couple goes through hard times though; maybe you can work it out."

"We'll see. Why the interest?"

"He's a part of your life, I'm just asking about him. If Naruto or Sakura were in a relationship I would be asking them about it."

They reached the house and Sasuke pulled out his keys to open the door.

"I guess." Kakashi said as they walked inside.

Sasuke had yet to do anything to the house so it was still in its rough condition.

"It needs a lot of work." Sasuke said.

"It does you weren't joking about that. It's also small. What are you going to do with it?"

"I've been reading books about expanding and all of that. I'm going to make it bigger; I have all the land so I might as well use it."

"That's a lot of work. You know you can hire someone to do it."

"I know, but I want to do it. It'll give me something to do and I want to do it myself. I want to know that everything is done right. It'll also give me something to do. I'm not going to do much with Itachi's room besides renovate it. He can do what he wants with it when he gets back. I want him to feel like this is his home too."

"I am more than willing to help you with this you know."

"I know and Naruto and Sakura already said they would help as well. Once I know what I am going to do then I can figure out what I'll need help with. I can also make shadow clones to help as well. I'm not worried about it, it'll get done. I would like for it to be ready for when Itachi comes home."

"You are thinking positively about Itachi returning, that's good."

"I have to be positive, because otherwise I'll get depressed and scared. There are a lot of factors that could make this go wrong. All I have is hope and faith that Itachi is as good as I believe he is. I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost him now, not after all these years and finally knowing the truth. I can't get him back only to lose him again." Sasuke said softly.

"There is nothing wrong with being positive and having hope Sasuke. If anyone can do this it's your brother. Itachi has survived this long, he's not stupid. He can do this, because now he knows you know the truth. He has even more of a reason to push through this and to survive. He'll make it; because there is no way he is going to lose you after all this time."

"I was so scared that I was going to die and he would find out and give up. Even if I am dead I don't want him to die. I'm all he has, I'm the only person he's ever cared about and I almost died and he would have never have known how much I love him."

"He knows how much you love him, because he loves you just as much. He would have kept going for you, because he would have known that you would have wanted him to."

"I just hope he'll be okay and make it through this. I know it's stupid to hope, but it seems like that's all I have some days. All I had in the Sound was hope for the end to come."

"It's not stupid to hope. Too many people give up on hope in their life. Ninja need hope that missions will turn out alright, that everyone they care about will live to see another day. Don't let anyone tell you that hope is stupid, because it's not."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and gave him a small smile.

"Come on, let's go grab something to eat." Kakashi said with a smile.

They headed out of the house as Sasuke spoke he locked the door.

"What do you feel like?"

"I don't care as long as the place is quiet. I am not in the mood to deal with people."

"Sounds perfect to me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

They headed off towards town and when they found a restaurant that wasn't too busy they went in. Most places in the village served the same type of food, so it didn't really matter to them what restaurant they ate at. Once inside they headed to the back booth so they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. Kakashi found himself appreciating Sasuke's anti-social behavior, because unlike Sasuke, Iruka would have wanted to be in the middle of the crowd talking and being social. Kakashi preferred to be on his own where no one would bother him, much like Sasuke. A waitress came over to take their drink order. They both just ordered ice water before they began to look at the menu. After a few moments they had their waters and had placed their orders.

"So what was your mission?" Sasuke asked.

"We had to go and pick up a man that was a bank owner and take him through another village to pick up the transfer money. Normally he doesn't have any problems, but the village that he had to travel to, a dangerous gang moved into the village. So he was worried they would try and rob him."

"Did they?"

"They did, but we took care of it and got him and his money back home safe. He was actually very nice. The money wasn't for him it was for a charity that he donates to every year."

"What charity?"

"Orphan children. He donates a hundred thousand a year to help keep the children fed and the group home running. He was telling us how it was just one group home made up of ten rooms. There were eighty children between the ages of months old to fourteen living in this home. All being taken care of by one person." Kakashi said as he shook his head.

"That's insane. It's good for him to help donate money, but that's insane that all those children have to live in one house like that. Where do they go when they are older than fourteen?"

"To the streets. Fourteen is as best as they can do for the children. They get jobs; some of them work at just ten years old to save up money to have their own place when they turn fifteen. None of them go to school, because they can't afford it and because there is no legal guardian to sign for them. It's coming up more often now that there are more orphan children then we all thought."

"Back in the day you had a child, you raised that child. Now parents are addicted to drugs and they throw their child away once it's born. Younger people are having unprotected sex and making children only to hand them over to the first person they see. It's a new age and unfortunately the number of orphans is only going to increase. Especially with this war coming up. What parents there are out there some will die leaving their children all alone. It's why I really want to try and do something about it. There has to be something that can be done I just need to figure a plan out."

"I hope there is something that can be done. As an adult I hate to see children living on the streets or working at such a young age. Children are supposed to be chasing dreams, not living a nightmare. Naruto and Sakura are all for change and helping people out. So am I. I'm sure we can figure something out to make this work. Change needs to happen or saving this world won't mean anything."

"I agree. It'll all be a waste and I can't have it be for nothing."

"We can figure something out. I'm sure we are not the only ones in the village that would be willing to help. There are a lot of good people left in this world; if we can get them to get involved then I'm sure change will happen."

"I hope so, if not then what the hell is the point in anything."

"Each generation gets smarter and stronger. I have faith that this world will be fine even after my time and yours. Keep some faith Sasuke and if you wish for the next generation to be a better society then you have to change society now."

"I'll figure out how. Innocent children deserve to stay innocent children."

"I agree so we will figure it out and make it happen. Are you sure you are going to be okay on this mission if you are around a serial killer?"

"I'll be fine. I'm used to my senses Kakashi. Stop worrying about me."

"I can't help, but worry. You haven't been back for very long and you are already going on missions. It seems a little too soon."

"I'll be fine. I'm ready and if this missions proves otherwise then I will take some time off. I need to do this. I need to see if I can do this."

"I know and I am being supportive of you, I am. I'm just worried that something will happen while you are out there. I would feel better if you were on my squad so I can make sure you are okay. I can't help, but be worried about you being out there so soon."

"I'll be okay. I'm not going far and I'll be with three other people and a dog. I'll come and see you when I get back. It shouldn't be that long."

"I know, I know. I'm just getting used to you being back, I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't. Everything will be fine, don't worry so much." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"I'll try. Is there anything you want me to do while you are gone? I could get Naruto and Sakura and we could clean the house out if you want."

"You guys don't have to do that."

"I know we don't, but we don't mind helping. This way when you do come back you don't have to deal with cleaning it out. You can just start on taking it down."

"Smashing walls should be fun. It's probably a great stress reliever."

"I would imagine so. Let us help you."

"Ok, but I don't even know what to do with any of the stuff. The place was just abandoned."

"We can figure that out. Some can probably be donated the rest is trash."

"You really don't have to help you know."

"I know that and so do Naruto and Sakura. We want to help you. We're a team, we're a family it's what we do. You know you could tell them anything including what you only told me and Tsunade."

"I know I could, it's not a trust issue its' a safety issue. I don't want anything to happen to them for just knowing. I'm keeping this information close to my chest this time around."

"Fair enough. Tsunade and I would never say anything to anyone."

The waitress came back over with their food and they both thanked her before they began to eat. Sasuke made sure he didn't look at Kakashi's face out of respect. They kept the conversation light for the rest of the evening. Once they were finished Sasuke paid for their food and then they started to walk towards Sasuke's apartment. It was a nice night out so they stood out front of his entrance talking for a moment.

"Why don't you give me your key to the house and that way we can get inside of it."

"Are you sure? You guys really don't have to do anything."

"I am sure and they won't mind. Now hand it over." Kakashi said with a smile even though Sasuke couldn't see it, but he was able to hear it in Kakashi's voice.

Sasuke pulled out his keys and took the key for the house off before he handed it to Kakashi.

"I'll probably see you in a few days. I can't imagine it will take very long."

"Probably not. Be safe."

"I will. I'll come see you when I get back and tell you all about it."

"You better. I want to hear all of the boring details."

"It's probably all going to be boring. It's getting late you should go and see Iruka before he starts to wonder where you are. I'm sure he knows you are back by now."

"Probably. Naruto usually goes and sees him after a mission. Be safe and come back alive."

"I will Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled Sasuke into a hug and spoke as he held onto him.

"I almost lost you once, I don't want to lose you like that again." Kakashi said softly.

Sasuke held on tighter to Kakashi before he pulled away to look right at Kakashi.

"I'm okay. I know it scared the hell out of both of us, but I'm okay. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know you will. I'll see you when you get back."

"Good night" Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Good night Sasuke." Kakashi smiled back before he headed down the street and towards Iruka's apartment.

Sasuke headed inside and placed his keys down on the small table beside the door. It was just after nine at night so Sasuke figured he would take a shower and crawl into bed with a book. He was tired, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep just yet. So Sasuke headed into his bathroom to take a shower before he would curl up in bed to read some more. He had a good time with Kakashi. It was nice to sit and talk about nothing for hours with someone. Sasuke was worried about how Iruka would react to knowing that Kakashi had spent the last three hours with Sasuke. Sasuke knew Iruka still wasn't happy about his return to the village and about the time he had been spending with Kakashi. Sasuke was hoping that things would calm down with Iruka and he would see that Sasuke wasn't looking to take Kakashi from him.

Kakashi headed down towards Iruka's apartment. He knew that Iruka might not be too happy about the fact that he had spent the past three hours with Sasuke, but Kakashi didn't care. Sasuke was important to him and he wasn't going to let anyone control his life. If Iruka loved him like he said he did then he wouldn't have a problem with him spending time with Sasuke. Kakashi arrived at Iruka's and he knocked before he walked in. He saw Iruka sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and Kakashi knew that he was angry. Kakashi held back a sigh and he actually thought about just leaving now before the fight even started.

"Where have you been? You've been back for hours now and don't lie to me I know you have been back that long. I saw Naruto once he came back into the village. So where have you been?" Iruka asked with anger clear in his voice.

"Hello, how are you? I'm fine thanks for asking." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that crap Kakashi. Where have you been?" Iruka asked as he stood up.

"I was seeing Sasuke. He has a mission tomorrow, his first one since being back. I wanted to see him and make sure he was ready. We went out and grabbed something to eat."

"Sasuke, of course I should have known." Iruka snapped.

"I am not in the mood to fight with you about Sasuke, yet again. So either we can go to bed or I can leave take your pick Iruka."

Iruka clearly wasn't happy about this and Kakashi was sure this was going to blow up once again in the near future. Kakashi didn't care for it tonight though. He was tired and he didn't want yet another fight after getting back from his mission. He had been in a good mood not even five minutes ago when he was with Sasuke. Yet when he is with Iruka in the past few weeks he's more angry and annoyed than anything.

"You're lucky I'm horny."

That's all that Iruka said before he turned around and started to walk towards his bedroom. Kakashi followed. He was horny and angry so he was hoping they could work it out in the bedroom like they used to. Maybe some sexual release would ease Iruka and calm him down again. Kakashi truly was sick of the fighting about Sasuke especially. Kakashi knew there would be more fights but for tonight at least he could just relax and get some much needed tension relief.


End file.
